Mr Whiskers
by Insane Fangirl 4
Summary: grimmjow gets a cat, his boyfriend ulqui has to deal with it, hilarity ensues, also a perverted gin tries to trap szayel and a curious nnoitora who gets more then he bargained for! seqeul to grimmjow is a hot mess plenty of yaoi!  smex later on as well XD
1. The Mysterious Noise

**a/n: hey guys! my cray brain churned out a sequel for you! if ure new to the story the prequel is 'grimmjow is a hot mess' you dont NEED to read it but i can guarantee its good!**

* * *

><p><strong>The Mysterious Noise<strong>

Grimmjow was whistling happily as he walked to training. He had just had breakfast with Ulquiorra and was in a good mood seeing as breakfast had included a 'surprise' compliments of the pale espada. Grimmjow traced the smile on his lips with his finger and blushed slightly as the sensation of the others lips hadn't left him just yet.

They had been together for a while now but their relationship was still a secret from everyone else, you can guess why. So they had to meet secretly but Grimmjow didn't mind. He sighed and had almost reached his destination when he froze. He heard a rustling noise. Cautiously he turned around bracing himself in case it was that crazy eye patched freak Nnoitora trying to fight him again.

When he couldn't make out the direction the noise had come from he shrugged and went on his way again, if it had been Nnoitora he would probably have a hand in him, and not in a pleasant way either. He smirked at his last thought and popped his collar deciding Ulquiorra was getting a surprise tonight.

Ulquiorra was on his way to Grimmjow's room as the blue-haired espada had left his shirt or rather half a sports bra in his room the last time they had 'spent the night together' as Ulquiorra put it, refusing to be vulgar like his partner. (even though the things they did where really vulgar)

He was near the sixth espada's door when he heard a strange noise. Pausing he looked around to see where it had come from half-expecting Szayel to appear and ask for test subjects. However after seeing no-one he merely went into Grimmjow's room deposited his 'shirt' looked at his messy room, shook his head and left.

At the espada meeting Aizen was again droning on about how awesome he was while Gin perved on anyone and everyone. Szayel fidgeted uncomfortably as Gin looked like he was plotting something and everyone knew that the pink haired espada was going to be punished for trying to escape the creepy guy's perverted advances.

Stark was dozing off looking cute (well he does) and Grimmjow was smiling over at Ulquiorra who ignored him while Nnoitora looked at both of them confused. They had been acting weird and he was going to find out what was going on, if they were fighting without him he was gonna hurt them!

"Also most of you have reported a strange noise" all the espada looked up intrigued, well except stark who was still dozing cutely, "while we have not found out the source of the noise I would advise you to proceed with caution."

"Are you sure someone's not just being _naughty?_" Gin smiled pointedly at Szayel who paled.

After that everyone was excused, Szayel being the first one to run out of the room being promptly followed by a smiling Gin who said something about 'liking the chase'

Ulquiorra and Grimmjow made their way to his room. It was I guess what you call 'evening' in Las Noches and Grimmjow had made an excuse to get the fourth to follow him. He had told his partner that the noise was near his room and that they should check it out although he had something else planned…..

Little did he know that his plans were going to be derailed by a very cute little someone….

* * *

><p><strong>haha what did you guys think? i promise it'll get funnierasnd lemonier :P i'll update soon! <strong>

**reviews please! if you dont review i will come and eat you!**

**nnoitora: i better get a bigger part in this one!**

**me: dont worry i'm just getting strated nnoi XD**


	2. The Surprise

**a/n: ok dunno why ff is being mean to me ;_; next chapter! enjoy purrrr ;)**

**The Surprise**

"Grimmjow I don't hear it" Ulquiorra sighed exasperatedly shaking his head. Grimmjow had dragged him to his room insisting the noise was close he was now inside the room and couldn't hear anything.

"Yeah I know.." Grimmjow smirked locking the door. Ulquiorra narrowed his eyes in annoyance,

"Honestly why couldn't you just say what you wanted? There was no need to lie" he sat down wondering what was wrong with the blue haired espada.

"Yeah there was!" Grimmjow insisted "you wouldn't have come if I hadn't lied" he whined like little kid, but he looked cute like that Ulquiorra thought. Smirking he got up and silenced Grimmjow with a fiery kiss. This was one of the only ways to shut him up and even though Grimmjow knew that his superior had only done it to keep him quiet he didn't mind at all.

Wrapping his arms around the smallers waist he pulled him closer deepening the kiss, both of them exploring each other's mouths. Finally they drew apart for air and Grimmjow nudged Ulquiorra towards the bed, the corners of the his mouth curled upwards as he walked backwards and after sitting down on the bed he grabbed Grimmjow's collar and pulled him down on top of him.

As they lay on his bed making out (and I mean _making out!_) they both heard a soft sound coming from the corner of the room. They pulled away looking at each other, as Ulquiorra scanned the room Grimmjow just sat on top of him, playing with his hair and not even attempting to look curious.

Ulquiorra rested on his forearms and looked around as he heard more soft noises, Grimmjow who had gotten bored started kissing down his neck and pulling at his shirt with his teeth. Grimmjow was making impatient noises as he attempted to free his boyfriend of his shirt.

Sighing Ulquiorra pulled of his shirt himself to get Grimmjow to stop making weird noises, it was messing with his senses. Grimmjow trailed kisses down Ulquiorra's muscled chest and was just above his bellybutton when all of a sudden Ulquiorra jumped and pushed Grimmjow off him,

"What the hell! How long are you gonna make me wait? Dammit" he murmured under his breath and followed the green eyes line of sight. "eh?" Grimmjow's eyes widened, mouth agape similar to Ulqiorra as they saw in the corner a little gray tabby cat with green eyes.

Sighing Ulquiorra rubbed his eyes "that trash was the cause of all the fuss? I'll get rid of it and tell Lord Aizen later" he looked up expecting to see Grimmjow in front of him but the blue-eyed man was no longer there. Looking around his eyes widened as he saw the espada in the corner holding the cat with the most adorable look on his face.

"Don't kill it! It's so cute! I'm keeping it, I need a name though…." He pondered this while his boyfriend was confused as to whether he should laugh at his behaviour or cry because Grimmjow was insane. He was actually _hugging _the cat.

He stared at his boyfriend in disbelief, the powerfully insane and bloodthirsty espada Grimmjow Jaggerjacks was cuddling a kitty…

Grimmjow heard a weird spluttering noise and looking up he saw something that no-one else would ever see, Ulquiorra laughing.

His cheeks had a fait pink tinge to them and he was clutching his sides laying back on the bed. Grimmjow smiling picked up the cat and sat down beside his laughing boyfriend enjoying the rare sight, guessing correctly that he wouldn't see it again in a long time.

Petting the cute little kitty in his arms he looked over at Ulquiorra slightly worried. His partners green eyes immediately honed in on his blue concerned ones.

"What"

"I don't want them to kill it" he said quietly and sadly looking down at the bundle in his arms.

"We can hide it then….I mean we've managed to hide our relationship so a cat should be no problem but I refuse to keep it! If you really want to keep it then you will have to look after it by yourself" he finished, he would help Grimmjow keep the cat a secret but there was no way he was going to help look after it! Well that's what he thought anyway…

Grimmjow looked delighted and hugged his boyfriend with such enthusiasm that the both of them toppled backwards Grimmjow on top of Ulquiorra and the little cat nestled beside them. It meowed cutely and Grimmjow, who still hadn't moved, started to think of names.

"Grimmjow get off me now" Ulquiorra ordered, he was in a bad mood now, that damned cat had interrupted his time with Grimmjow and all he wanted to do was go to his room and rest in the peace and quiet.

"Mr Whiskers!" Grimmjow shouted in triumph, looking at his boyfriend smugly as he had come up with the most perfect name for a cat ever! Ulquiorra blinked he thought about saying something but decided against upsetting him as he was too tired to pacify him if he went off in a huff again.

"That's a brilliant name" Ulquiorra slightly smiled and ruffled the blue tuft of hair and walked away.

Grimmjow lay back on his bed hugging his new pet. He didn't know why he was so attached to the cat but he was. Smiling he rolled over and fell asleep in a curled ball, with the cat doing the same.

MEANWHILE

"Hmmm? I was thinking we could find out what the noise was through some experiments" Gin laughed mischievously at the protesting pink fluff beneath him. He had Szayel trapped on the ground, arms pinned above his head, legs locked with his own.

"i…I thin….i…stop it!" he pleaded

"But I thought you liked experiments?" he cocked his head "I say we make lots of different noises and then you tell me which one you heard" laughing he closed in on the frightened espada.

"~Gin I need your assistance" Suddenly Aizens voice filled his head, killing the mood so reluctantly and not to mention sighing he let go of Szayel who ran to the far end of the room.

"I have to go for now….but….i will be back to punish you…hehe nobody escapes Gin Ichimaru" with a last smile he was off.

Szayel started to double, triple and quadruple his security deathly afraid of what Gin's idea of _punishment _meant.

* * *

><p><strong>an: hehe i WAS thinking of leaving szayelXgin there for now but i've riled myself up so next chapter will be pervy kinda rapey lemony goodness.**

**szayel: RAPE! oh no ;_;**

**gin: hehe yeah!**

**me: KINDA rapey!**

**szayel: whats the difference?**

**me: well u say you dont like it but i bet you do lols**

**gin: lemme takeover!**

**me: sure why not? :D**

**szayel: NOOOOOOOOO!**

**if you want to know what happens to szayel then review! yes that little button down there will answer your questions!**


	3. The Hunter Catches His Prey

**A/N: hey! sorry for the late update my laptops acting up :S anyways i decided to stop being such a tease and give you a ginXszayel scene XD hope you guy like it! though its only my second so please lemme know what you thought thnx 3**

**(did i mention i'm NOT tite kubo o_O i know shocking i dont own bleach ;_;)**

* * *

><p><strong>The Hunter Catches His Prey<strong>

Szayel was walking very slowly and carefully back to his room. he had managed to avoid Gin's erm gaze? I guess, well anyway, he made sure there was no-one following him and he was keeping a careful eye on the radar in his hand. He had managed to bug Gin by paying Yammy, in chicken wings, to slip a tracker onto him and surprisingly it had worked.

So know Gin was in one of Aizen's million thronerooms (i mean really how many does he need?) and Szayel was safe! sighing in relief he went into his room to take a shower, he had been avoiding it in case Gin _accidentally _showed up.

"At last I'm safe" he smiled happily, turning around to lock his door 5 times, hey this is Gin we're talking about. Throwing his gloves and boots off he slightly unzipped his shirt to let his neck breathe. Running a hand through his pink hair he closed his eyes.

"Well hey there gorgeous getting ready for me?" a creepy voice that could only belong to Gin rang out. Szayel opened his eyes in shock but before he could do anything Gin had restrained him with a hado shot, leaving him frozen, unable to move and completely vulnerable.

"Crap!" Szayel was trapped, Gin rested his head on the espada's shoulder and said

"Awww you make me feel unwanted" with mock sadness.

"Get off me you pervert!" the scientist hoped Gin would listen but he highly doubted it.

"Tut tut tut thats naughty Szayel" damn he hated being right. The silver haired man laughed as he undid the zipper on the espada's shirt and pulled it off completely,

"Nnnnn..." the pink haired man was speechless and terrified, well he was being molested after all,

"Naughty boys need to be punished" Gin ran his tongue from the base of Szayels neck up to his earlobe, then nibbled lightly on his ear.

"Ah! ha...nnn...g...Gin!" Szayel was utterly confused, he felt good but come on! he was being molested for god's/Aizen's sake.

Gin, sensing this, ran one of his hands up the espada's chest and rubbed his nipple with his thumb,

"Hmmm! you like that don't you pinky?" he smiled and started teasing his other nipple, pulling and rubbing it till it hardened like the other. He moved around so he was facing the pink haired man, noting the slight blush on his cheeks Gin's smile grew even wider. Then he leaned his head down and bit hard into the soft skin on Szayels neck making it bleed, then sucked on the same spot.

"Nnnyahh...ahhhhh" Szayel had accidentally let a moan escape and as soon as he realised it he regretted it. Why you ask? Well because Gin took it as a green light to go on ahead and start rubbing his crotch with the hand that wasn't playing with his nipples. Well actually he probably would have anyway...

Then hooking his thumb into the waistband of Szayel's pants Gin guided his lips towards the espada's.

Szayel's eyes opened in surprise at the soft feeling of Gin's lips on his own. Gin's tongue pryed entry into his mouth and took the oppurtunity to take in all of his taste. Szayel closed his eyes and obliged deciding to just go with it, i mean he felt good so the only rational thing to do was to let it happen right? Well Szayel doesn't care if its wrong its still happening. But he'd be damned if he let Gin know he actually enjoyed it. He'd probably want to do it again anyway, not caring about 'yes' or 'no' i mean this _is _Gin you know.

Gin is much smarter than Szayel thinks though and he knows exactly what he's thinking so he released him from the hado. Szayel, now free, wraapped his arms around the back if Gin's neck and drew in closer to the kiss. Gin then dipped is hand into the espada's trousers and ran his fingers up and down his member gently.

Szayl moaned as he got harder in Gin's hand and the silver haired man trailed kisses down his neck and chest while increasing the pace of his stroking. The espada put his hands into the soft silver hair and panted as his member grew stiffer, he then tried to rid his partner of his clothes, which was fairly easy, all he had to do was pull down his loose shirt/robe and it fell off. Running his hand up the smooth muscled chest he got even more turned on.

"Ahhhh!" he moaned _very _loudly earning a smirk from th man beside him, with another short but passionate kiss gin moved down onto his knees, pulling Sayel's pants completely off in the process, and stopped his stroking. He peeked his tongue out licked the head of his cock, up then down, then swirled his tongue around it a few times. He then ran the tip of his tongue from the head all the way down the underside of his member to the base, twirling it around to the top and ran it back towards the head.

"Ahhhh...f...fuck!...g...Gin...nnnn" the pink haired male's moans grew louder and louder as Gin teased his hard member with his tongue. Finally he took the pink haired espada's length full in his mouth, swirling his tongue around masterfully and moaning as he sucked him off sending vibrations all over his member. Szayel was losing all and any control as he moaned like an absolute slut! i'm serious Gin's fantastic tongue reduced him to a sweaty, quivering pink mess.

"Ah! no..n...nnnn..i...i'm..gonna..nnyaah!" he tried, and failed, to tell Gin he was coming. His moans grew louder and louder and louder, i'll bet someone must have heard him, his need to release overwhelmed him and he came in Gin's mouth.

Gin being the sexy silver haired pervert he's loved for, swallowed each and every drop. Pulling away he licked his lips free of the extra liquid around them, smirking as Szayel collapsed on his knees beside him, panting eratically. He pulled him into a deep passionate kiss letting him taste himself in Gin's mouth. Then he withdrew and whispered in his ear oh so seductively

"Next time i get to have fun too pinky" then without another word he picked up his shirt and left the room, smiling as always while Szayel sat on his floor naked, panting and wondering what the crap just happened. He got up and walked into the shower, thankful for the warm water running over him. Gin would come back...he's Gin after all. Szayel smiled as he thought to himself 'I'll be waiting you big pervert'...

* * *

><p><strong>well?... please review! i need to knoooooow!<strong>

**nnoitora: bitch! where my chapter? i have even been in it yet!**

**me: patience nnoi 3 i'm getting to that XD**

**nnoitora: dont call me that dammit!**

**me: why not nnoi? **

**nnoitora: its annoying now shut it!**

**me: make me! hahaha**

**nnoitora: i'll rape you!**

**me: pls do! haha or lemme rape you! **

**nnoitora: psycho!**

**me: insane actually lol**


	4. Troublesome Kitty's and Confusion

**a/n: hey guys! another yaoilicious installement! XD i want to apologise if there are some bad spelling/grammar mistakes my laptops acting strangely so i have to type up chapters on word pad :S i have proof read but some mistakes still slip through so sorry... oh and that why i dont update every day as well...**

**boring part over! i'm not the owner of bleach, well unless toilet bleach counts XP**

* * *

><p><span>Troublesome Kitty's and Confusion<span>

Ulquiorra had just come back from training, he was covered in dirt and the blood of lesser arrancar. All he wanted was to take a shower. That's all. Just one shower.

His boyfriend had other ideas though.

And they weren't even the kind of ideas he liked.

No.

Grimmjow wanted him to play with his pet kitty. He had found it yesterday and as the 4th had expected had only taken care of him alone for about five hours. Now he was in his room messing up his bed covers that he had straightened just this morning, demanding he play with them.

"Grimmjow I want to take a shower" he said menacingly his voice sat on edge, if there was one thing he absolutely could not take it was people interfering with his showers.

"Awww but if you play with us I'll shower with you" grimmjow pouted up at the other man then raised his eyebrows suggestively.

"No"

Fail.

Grimmjow decided to try a direct tactic. Grinning he got up letting the cat roam around ulqui's bed causing him to twitch in annoyance. He drew closer to his boyfriend who narrowed his eyes suspiciously. He knew what grimmjow was trying but it wasn't going to work. Grimmjow threaded his hands around Ulquiorra's waist and gently nibbled on his ear.

Ulquiorra sighed in annoyance, quite audibly as well but grimmjow ignored this and let his hands travel down to ulquiorra's pants. Using his thumbs he pulled the waistband out and slipped the other hand inside. The green eyes widened as he grabbed the hand out of his pants and pulled away.

"Hey! I was just getting started!" blue eyes flashed indignantly at him, however ulquiorra ignored this and walked towards the shower, there was no way he was going to do _that _while he was still filthy.

Stepping into the shower he got rid of his clothes and turned the hot water on. He was running his hand through his gorgeous raven hair whn he heard shuffling outside the room, sighing he made sure the door was locked then called out

"You'd better not break the door! i'm warning you grimmjow!" he growled menacingly, he had broken ulquiorra's walls four times so far, why did he hate doors so much?

"Fine! i was just gonna knock anyway you shouldn't assume things 'bout me!" grimmjow was moaning again, honestly he could be so troublesome sometimes, him and that cat...

A lightbulb went off inside ulquiorra's head, his lips curved into a smile.

Grimmjow was staring at his boyfriend as he came out of the shower, taking in the delicious sight of his half naked body, beads of water dripping down his smooth muscled chest agonsingly slowly, he wanted nothing more than to rip his towel off his waist and fuck the ever loving crap out of him! Ulquiorra knew he was staring he just ignored it though, grimmjow liked to scrath, claw and bite while having sex, dude was a sadist, and ulquiorra was in no way a masochist...er...welll maybe a little. But he wasnt in the mood to go get new sheets and explain why they were ripped to shreds and weird smelling. Yeah what he didnt know was that the arrancar replacing the sheets thought ulqui just liked to violently masturbate...(sorry ulqui :P)

He finally found what he had been looking for, a large multicolored ball of yarn. He tossed it out towards grimmjow who caught it with surprising ease seeing as he wasn't expecting it. He tossed it from hand to hand while ulquiorra looked on in curiosity. He tossed it from his left hand to his right, then back, and back again, he kept doing this for a while getting more and more excited. The kitty jumped up repeatedly in an attempt to grab the dangling string that had come off the ball. He managed to grab it and was now rolling around with the string coming undone, grimmjow seeing this smiled even more and joined in. Ulquiorra looked on in utter amusement and horror as grimmjow rolled around the floor giggling like an idiot with the kitty, playing yes _playing _with a ball of string...

and giggling...

ulquiorra was very very disturbed...

he decided to leave the room.

Smart idea, grimmjow started meowing later.

He was walking towards the training grounds, deciding to look out at the other arrancar and observe their progress when he bumped into spoony, sorry nnoitora,

"Hey there were's your boyfreind princess?" the lanky ass espada teased ulquiorra, who obviously ignored him

"I dont have time for you and your theories nnoitora" he replied coldly and walked off

"Master nnoitora?" tesla, his cute little puppy, er i mean fraccion looked up questioningly, the espada had instructed him to watch closley because he thought that ulquiorra would have confessed...fail.

"Never mind" he said irritably and sulked off to his room, tesla being the loyal cutey pie he is followed and stood in the middle of the room as nnoitora kicked the shit out of his poor couch. When he was done he collapsed on the bed, now he was bored.

Inadvertently nnoitora saw tesla out of the corner of his eye and noted how cute he looked in the moonlight bathing his vast room, then he thought back to the incident weeks ago when tesla had burst through the door red in the face and a total mess.

_"What the hell happened to you?" he had asked his dishevelled fraccion_

_"Master nnoitora i..um...well master grimmjow told me not to tell you but..." he shuffled his feet uncomfortably_

_"Tell me now! otherwise i'll...erm...do something bad!" yeah nnoitora's not too good with the threats, carrying them out yes, coming up with them..no._

_"Well master nnoitora you see i went to master ulquiorra's room like you asked me too to get master grimmjow but i think i interrupted something..." he trailed off again,_

_"What happened dammit to crap tesla spill!" he was getting kinda pissed he hadn't even hurt anyone today!_

_"Well thier face were inches from each other...master grimmjow had master ulquiorra held up against the wall, erm master ulquiorra was er...half-naked..." he stopped embarassed, his face was pinker than szayels hair._

_"hahaha no way! i always knew ulquiorra liked it up the ass!" nnoitora was sprawled on the floor laughing his ass off while tesla looked on in utter confusion. I mean he knew he had interuppted something intimate, but he didnt really get it._

_"Erm master nnoitora?" he timidly called out to the laughing espada, who stopped and stood up, looming over tesla he asked _

_"What?" tesla was incredibly embarassed, not only did he not know what was going on but his beloved master nnoitora was standing so close to him that his heart pounded faster and that weird feeling he seemed to have around his master came back. Nnoitora isnt one for patience, or kindness but tesla was good enough to put up with him so he sometimes threw him a bone._

_"Tesla what's wrong?" he asked surprisingly softly for nnoitora, and placed a hand on his fraccions shoulder._

_"Master nnoitora...i dont understand" tesla said it so innocently and with such a cute expression it almost made the espada want to pick him and hug him...almost...he quickly shook the thought out of his head and asked his cute little fraccion_

_"You dont understand what?"_

_"The things you were saying and what masters grimmjow and uquiorra where doing" he looked up oh so cutely at nnoitora whose eyes..er no...eye widened, tesla didnt know about being gay? or did he just completely not understand the concept of kissing, love and sex? kinda surprising seeing as loly and menoly where huge yaoi fangirls..._

_"See tesla when 2 guys er like each other more than usual they erm..." nnoitora scratched his head unsure how to do this "erm see when they really, really like each other they do things like kiss and have sex ya know?"_

_"Like each other more than usual master?"_

_"Yah you know when the like find themselves flustered around 'em and their heart beats faster, oh like when your in the middle of a fight and totally pumped yeah like that! or when your ready to do anything for that person thats what i mean by like each other more than usual" he beamed at his fraccion but poor tesla still looked confused,_

_"What is kissing master?" nnoitora's mouth dropped to the floor, hey its big enough, as he realised what his fraccion had just said, wait that meant he was a virgin as well!_

_"Master?" nnoitora was still gaping at his fraccion, he then snapped out of it_

_"Erm kissing is...er...fun? i guess..." he struggled with the concept, as i'm sure you've guessed by now, nnoitora? not so good at explanations._

_"Could you show me? or teach me master? i mean if you dont want to i understand i just..." nnoitora couldnt help but let out a little awww in his mind. tesla just looked so cute and without thinking his brain formed a plan _

_"I'll show you and teach you" his smile grew wide "just stand still" tesla obliged and nnoitora bent over him and placed a hand behind tesla's waist pulling him close into his chest, with the other hand he pulled his fraccions face up to his own. Tesla looked a little bewildered to him but unknownst to him tesla's heart was beating faster against his chest than grimmjows fists had been against ichigo's face._

_Nnoitora closed the gap between them and placed a chaste kiss on tesla's lips. Telsa's brain pretty much exploded. Nnoitora actually didnt mind the kiss so much, tesla had soft lips, it wasnt all that bad in fact it was kinda nice. The tall espada pulled him closer as tesla clung on to his master desperatley, nnoitora's serpentine tongue licked across tesla's lips asking for entry and his fraccion willingly complied opening his mouth to let his master in._

_nnoitora ran his tongue around every corner of his fraccions delicious mouth, enjoying the kiss fully as he thought about how sweet the blonde tasted._

_finally he pulled away, much to tesla's dissapointment, and smirked at him. _

_"Understand now?" tesla nodded his head innocently, kind of red in the face._

"Master nnoitora?" the blonde fraccion snapped his master out of his memory and back to the present. Tesla was standing over him looking concerned, the espada had been unusually quiet and the blonde was worried. Nnoitora felt the urge to suddenly pull him down and ravage him. But he didnt...

He had told telsa not to tell anyone what had happened between them and that the only reason he had done it was because he didnt want his fraccion to be out of the loop, obviously that was a lie but tesla beleived him cos he believes anything nnoitora says, i'm serious if nnoitora had told him that he shot rainbows out of his ass he would have believed him still.

Anyways tesla, now enlightened, had figured out that the weird feeling he got was because he was in love with his master, but the espada wanted nothing to do with him in _that _way so he had resigned himself to being as close to him as he could and to do anything he required. He would endure whatever his master did to him because he loved him. It hurt, he wanted to be closer, he hated being so close to his master but unable to reach out and stroke his raven hair, to caress his beloved master and have him hold him close.

Nnoitora was just plain in denial. Poor tesla was being put through turmoil, but nnoitora had no idea what was going on, so he was just ignoring it.

Poor tesla, dumb nnoitora...will these two ever get it on? yes, yes they will...

* * *

><p><strong>what'd you think? hope it was fun for you guys! reviews pwease! (i might even churn out 2 chapters next time if i get more reviews hehe)<strong>

**nnoi: what the hell? you called me spoony AND dumb!**

**me: yah whatchu gonna do 'bout it?**

**nnoi: i'll lick your brains out!**

**me: *gasp* you stole that threat from me!**

**nnoi:...er...**

**me:i WILL get you raped nnoi!**

**tesla: noooooo please dont! ;_;**

**me: awwwwww tesla! your so cute XD fine i wont**

**nnoi: phew**

***i glomp tesla***

**for more random a/n shots please click the button below and review!**


	5. Milk and Cookies

**a/n: hey guys sorry for the late update! i was busy fighting the moth army grr... anyway this is a lemony lemon chapter! oh and sorry again if there are bad mistakes still typing on word _**

* * *

><p><strong>Milk and Cookies<strong>

Ulquiorra was in a bad mood, plain and simple. Well he was rarely in a good mood but right now he was damn pissed, at a certain furry little animal in fact.

"You make me sick, stuid piece of trash" he directed his cold insult towards the object of his hate. A kitty. Called Mr Whiskers. Grimmjow's pet kitty to be exact. Why did ulqui hate his boyfreinds cat so much? Because ulquiorra was really really horny and grimmjow was off looking for milk for the damn cat!

The stupid pet messed up ulquiorra's bed sheets, scratched him, disturbed his peace and worst of all took up all of grimmjow's time! At first he hadnt minded it so much because it was kind of a relief, grimmjow got on his nerves sometimes.

But lately ulquiorra missed him more and more, all he wanted was to spend some time with his boyfriend but no! The cat came first! Hell he barely even got to spend time with grimmjow as a fellow espada forget boyfreind. Anyway it had been days scince they had last had crazy smex (yep smex!) and ulquiorra was at the end of his very short fuse.

He had barged into grimmjows room and told him to fuck the crap out of him. Before this kind of prompt would have led the blue-haired maniac to grab ulquiorra, rip his clothes to shreds and have crazy sex that even gin wouldnt have dreamed off.

But today grimmjow looked up at him frowning,

"I dont have time right now, maybe later..." he said it in a bored way

"Dammit! fuck me NOW! grimmjow!" he yelled at his inferior, commanding him basically, grimmjow however just shook his head and got up from where he was sitting playing with the cat.

"I told you not right now! I need to find some milk for mr whiskers" he smiled innoccently and pecked him on the cheek before running off to find milk for the damned cat.

Ulquiorra sat on the bed glaring at the cat, it used to be the other way around, he would be the one telling grimmjow that he had no time, this just made no sense!

He was pretty sure something was going to blow up because this grimmjow defied all logic. He scared him more than the one who liked to kill arrancar randomly. *moment of silence for d-roy and luppi...well maybe just d-roy, luppi was a creeper*

Grimmjow walked into the room an hour later with a large bowl of milk,

"Lunchtime kitty!" he called out cheerfully laying down the bowl of milk beside his bed, the cat came up and lapped up the treat his loving owner had brought him.

"Now can we fuck?" ulquiorra grumbled, he was horny and grimmjow needed to fix it.

"Not in front of mr whiskers! god/aizen ulquiorra!" he gasped indignantly wondering what was wrong with him.

"Its not like its a child!" he snapped back. Grimmjow just sighed and lay his head in his boyfriends lap, closing his eyes. He wasn't going to win in any argument against ulquiorra and grimmjow knew that he got really damn cranky when he was horny, but there was no way he gonna do that in front of his baby er i mean kitty!

So he decided to let him sulk. Uluiorra stroked the soft blue hair underneath him, out of pure habit and thought of ways to get grimmjow to have sex with him...

he could do a strip show for him...but he didn't have any music...

he could try foreplay...but grimmjow would probably just swat him away...

he could force him...but grimmjow was always on top and ulquiorra didn'n know how to start it...

think dammit!

Suddenly a lightbulb went off in his head.

"Hey grimm?" he used his little nickname for him, only when they were in bed though otherwise it would be weird, i mean ulqui doesn't give nicknames to people,

"Yah?" grimmjow opened his eyes and looked up at his boyfreind who was slightly smiling.

"I have cookies in my room from szayel, do you think that tra...er..cat...erm do you think mr whiskers would like some?" he asked innoccently, his little slip hadn't been caught.

"Yeah that'd be great!" he practically beamed into the emerald gaze above him. He would have doubted him where it not for the fact that szayel was making cookies! (you'll find out why later...)

Ulquiorra led grimmjow into his room, locking the door behind him.

"Hey what did yah do that for? We're just gonna grab the cookies and run" he said

"You're not allowed out till you fuck me sensless" ulquiorra walked up to the other espada and said these words slowly and seductively into his ear, then licked it and started nibbling on his earlobe.

"Ulqui come on what about mr whiskers? he might run out and someone will find him!" grimmjow looked alarmed at the thought.

"Dont worry I created a special spiritual pressure barrier around him, even if he wanders out no-one will be able to see, hear, smell or feel him" ulquiorra sighed reassuring his boyfreind as he unzipped his shirt.

"Mmm i'm still kinda worried though..." grimmjow said, then he looked down in surprise, the 4th espada had managed to strip them both down to their boxers with surprising speed, damn he was really horny!

Ulquiorra pushed grimmjow onto the bed and climbed on top of him, slow and sexy, then whispered in his ear as seductively as he could

"We're gonna fuck like crazy and you will enjoy it _grimmi_" he practically purred it and grimmjow sarted to get turned on, this was the first time ulquiorra had acted so...er...domineering? i guess and grimmjow liked it, well the bulge in his pants was evidence of that. Ulquiorra bit down hard on his boyfriend neck drawing a large pool of blood then licking it all away while he sucked on the spot.

Grimmjow let out a moan and started grinding his hips against ulquiorra's creating friction between thier bodies, thier exposed skin heating up rapidly at the contact. grimmjow bit down hard on the other espada's nipple and sucked it raw, while ulquiorra let out a low moan and continued biting his way down grimmjows chest.

Grimmjow released ulquiorra's nipples as he dipped his tongue into the grooves of grimmjows abs. When he got to his hollow hole ulquiorra traced his tongue aroung the edges slowly and sensually as tingles of pleasure ran up grimmjow's spine, ulquiorra let his tongue dip in and out of the hole, playing around the edges and occassionaly nibbling on the outside edge. Grimmjow let out a loud moan

"F..fuck...ulqui...ahhh...so damn good..." ulquiorra smiled at the reaction he was getting out of him, it meant he too would be satisfied immensley, grinning he freed his partner of his pants to be met with his quite *cough* substatial and hard member. No matter how much he pretended otherwise everytime ulqui saw his boyfriends 'item' he started to drool.

Wrapping his tongue around the head he teased the erect member by swirling his tongue around it and simulataneously running his fingers delicatley up the underside. Running his tongue down the length on the top side and back again ulquiorra teased the member one last time before taking it whole in his mouth.

"Argh...damn...fuck...shit...yes!.." grimmjow groaned at the feeling of his large hard member in ulquiorra's wet mouth, soft lips running up and down his cock, increasing with speed, teeth slightly skimming the skin, the vibrations from ulquiorra moaning into him driving grimmjow to the brink of pleasure.

He could feel the climax building up inside him as he bucked up to meet ulquiorra's mouth more, running his hands through the silken raven hair.

"Shit!..i'm...argh...gonna...hah...c..come!" he moaned, ulquiorra gave a damn good blow job, with an almost animalistic yell gimmjow shot his seed into his boyfreinds awaiting mouth, who swallowed each and every drop.

"Damn that was so good" grimmjow panted laying back on the bed. Ulquiorra however was having none of it, hearing grimmjow's moans had just made him hornier. He crawled back on top of the blue eyed man and licked the remaining cum from his mouth with his tongue and dropped down to grimmjow's face

"You taste so damn good, don't you want a taste?" he plunged his tongue into the espada's mouth and explored each and every inch, while he did this he felt grimmjow grinding against him again, but this time he was forcing down his pants as well.

Grimmjow rubbed ulquiorra's nipples and bit and sucked his way down his delicious pale neck. Flipping them over so he was on top grimmjow grabbed the pale espada's member and rubbed it hard against his own gaining appreciative moans from the emerald eyed beauty.

Grimmjow kissed him while still grinding their members together, then pushed his middle finger into ulquiorra's tight hot entrance and as ulquiorra groaned for more grimmjow smirked and obliged adding two more fingers, thrusting in and out quickly and with force.

"Ahh! fuck grimmjow...i cant...take it anymore!" he yelled in a lustfull rage, he pushed grimmjow off himself and turned around lying down on the bed supported by his knees, his upper body completely flat aginst the bed while his lower body was slightly raised, looking back green lust glazed eyes looked into blue ones

"Fuck me hard grimmjow" he said. that all the instruction grimmjow needed.

Holding onto the pale espada's legs he plunged himself deep into his hot tight entrance, ulquiorra moaned in pleasure as grimmjow moved inside of him and grimmjow grunted enjoying the feeling of being inside ulquiorra. He pounded into him hard and fast, reducing them both to a lustfull sweaty mess,

"Arghhh! yes! there! fuck grimmi!" ulquiorra screamed as grimmjow found his pleasure spot, grinning grimmjow slammed into it repeatedly, after a few thrusts he spun ulqui around so he was facing him again and pounded into him while thier tongues played with each others. Thrusting harder and harder grimmjow grabbed ulquiorra's member and started stroking hard and fast to mach the pace of his thrusts.

"Ah! nnn...ah!" ulquiorra moaned holding onto grimmjow's shoulders as he felt his imminenet release.

"Nnn...together...nyah..." grimmjow instructed sensing ulquiorra was going to come.

"Gahhh! grimmjow!"

"Arghh! ulquiorra!"

They both came in a white hot mess, screaming each other names. panting they lack back on the bed exhausted.

"damn your sexy yah know that?" grimmjow chuckled at uquiorra who was breathing heavily on grimmjows chest. Grimmjow ran his hand through the soft raven hair underneath him and closed his eyes enjoying the silence until...

"Mmm lets do it again" he felt ulquiorra's hot breath on his neck eyes widening in surprise. he looked into th emerald orbs and raised an eyebrow

"Again? thats not like you...damn you really are horny" he chuckled but was immediatley silenced by ulquiorra digging his fingernails into grimmjow's chest and dragging them down creating three _very _large bleeding scars running down his chest, grimmjow yelled

"I like it when you scream" ulquiorra smirked, just because he was the uke didnt mean he was grimmjow's bitch, beside he liked it when they had rough sex and this was sure to prompt some,

Sure enough grimmjow grabbed him roughly by the back of the neck, pulling him down and attacking his mouth. They grinded thier bodies against each other with such force that thier skin turned red and raw looking. Ulquiorra bit down hard on grimmjow's nipple and pulled it making grimmjow growl as he yanked the raven hair up and tilted the 4th espada's head backwards and licked his neck before biting down and drawing blood.

Grimmjow pushed ulquiorra back and hooked his arms underneath ulqui's knees pulling them up over his shoulders and plunged himself into ulquiorra. Having just pleasured the pale man, grimmjow remembered very well where the pleasure spot was and wasted no time thrusting into it.

Ulquiorra moaned so loud he might have been on a megaphone as he bucked his hips up, grimmjow pulled ulqui's legs up as well getting as much of himself into the green eyed espada as possible thrusting with such force that the bed rocked with his thrusts.

Both were yelling and moaning, in a sweaty mess dripping with pre-cum but grimmjow pushed one of ulquiorra's legs off his shoulder and hoisted the one higher still on his shoulder, so that ulquiorra was lying on his side and grimmjow was slamming into his entrance with one of his legs up in the air and one underneath him.

"Arg!..harder!" ulquiorra managed between pants and moans. Grimmjow did as he was told and slammed into him even harder, thier moans growing louder and louder as the bed creaked with exhaustion bearing the force of the thrusts.

They came again screaming each others names and wearily climbed back into an upright position and lay down beside each other. Panting heavily grimmjow pulled ulquiorra into his embrace and let the pale espada rest his head on his chest.

"Fuck...i should keep sex from you more often, damn ulqui your sexy when your horny haha" he smiled down into the sparkilng emerald eyes

"If you do prepare to deal with the consequences then..." grimmjow arched his eybrow

"Again? really?" ulquiorra merely smiled deviously

"Well we made quite a substantial mess and we need to shower anyway so why not have fun while we get clean?" he smiled and pulled him into a kiss.

they did it in the shower regardless to say...

then they did it on the floor halfway through getting changed...

then they did it on ulquiorra's desk...

then in the shower again...

yeah did i mention ulquiorra was REALLY horny? hehe...

MEANWHILE:

Szayel had been making cookies.

Yep cookies (told ya i'd explain!) he had decided it was the best way to go. You see lord aizen liked tea, a LOT and ordered the scientist to find a way to make delicious cookies, like the ones in the world of the living, for the espada meetings. So szayel had been researching and baking all day.

Finally he wiped the sweat from his brow and looked down in triumph at the tray he was holding. He was convinced they were the best batch yet! but he had to get someone to taste them...

He smiled. He had been trying to find ways to hang around Gin without seeming suspicious but so far had only managed one or two meetings. Gin occasionally showed up unnanounced in his bedroom though and molested him a little more but he always stopped, always...truth be told it was pissing szayel off a little.

Gin would come, get him horny and then leave. 'Damn him why wont he have sex with me?' szayel wondered if there was something wrong with him but then quickly shook his head at the absurd thought, i mean he _is _the perfect being, and even if he wasnt he was just plain fabulous. Flipping his pink hair he went off looking for Gin.

Gin was laughing away with ggio vega, since luppi died he had no on else to hang out with and barragan had made poor ggio keep him company so the silver haired menace would stop hanging around him, hey king or not gin creeped everyone out.

So there he was holding ggio hostage talking about how he thought avirama and findor had something going on and teasing poor ggio about how short he was. He of course sensed szayel coming closer and smirked at the thought of teasing his pink haired toy a little more.

"Hello there could y..." szayel was planning on pretending to be surprised when he saw Gin but he really was surprised, not because the silver haired hottie was there but because he was hugging the arguably cute (stop being mean he's hot and you know it!) ggio vega. he tightened his grip around around the tray threatening to snap it in two, why was he all over that...that..little but kissing cat with an overbite? (pretty good man you shoud give nnoitora tips XP)

"Ahhh why hellooooo there pinky me and ggio were just talking about how to have fun" gin smiled mischievously and held onto a struggling ggio. Szayel was obviously pissed off but gin mistook for him being pissed that he was there, he had no idea that szayel was jealous.

"Hmm..i didnt think you would be here...actually now that i think about it I didnt expect the likes of _you _to be here either." he spat the words venomously to ggio who looked surprised

"What the hell is that suppossed to mean? You really are freakin insane! Do i _look _like i wanna be here?" he shouted at the pink haired espada still struggling to escape Gin's clutches, gin amused by the whole scene reluctantly let go,and patted the top of ggio's head bidding him goodbye. Ggio ran of faster than a cheetah.

(ggio: actually i'm a TIGER

me: dont interupt halfway through!

ggio: *stick tongue out*

me: *grabs tongue and throws him into a wall*

now lets get back to the story...)

"You two seemed to be having fun" szayel commented snidely as gin wafted over to him and examined the tray of treats in his hand.

"Ahh yeah well gotta do something to pass the time right? I cant harrass you _all _of the time now could I?" he smiled into the golden eyes narrowed at him

"Actually i'm sure i'd prefer it if you didnt harrass me at all!" he said indignantly and totally bullshiting.

"Ahh what can yah do?" gin picked up a cookie and bit some of it off savouring the treat. It was perfect, moist and chocolatey sugar filled goodness. He made several mmm's and yum's in approval towards szayel who despite looking like he could care less was doing a squealing happy dance inside. Gin overcome by a naughty thought grabbed szayels chin and squeezed it with his fingers opening his mouth slightly

"Want a taste?" he placed the cookie in szayels mouth and szayel chewed on it appreciatively, damn he could really bake!

"Ahh you mad a mess" gin tutted at the espada who brushed the side of his face feeling crumbs, but before he could wipe them all away gin swept in and licked them off his face, yep he licked them! szayel blushed like crazy

"What the hell!"

"Its a shame to waste such delicious cookies" gin chided him, then he licked his lips and started to walk away while szayel stood there blushing like..erm... a fangirl watching yaoi! (sorry if its lame but meh your'e not really here for similes ar you?)

"I'll let lord aizen know how good your ahem _treats _are, oh and feel free to ask my help next time you bake them, i'd love to see you in an apron hehe clothes optional of course" he sniggered and floated away

"Pervert!" szayel shouted after him but secretly inside he was so damn happy! now he needed to buy and apron...

* * *

><p><strong>an: o_O i think the heats getting to me...**

**lemme know what you think guys! please review!**

**ulqui: finally, how long where you going to deprive me?**

**me: haha sorry but i made up for it right?**

**grimmi: damn your my new best freind!**

**me: kinda creepy when you think about it**

**grimmi: how**

**me: well i wrote a freaky sex scene and imagined you in compromising positions..**

**grimmi: ...**

**ulqui: ...**

**szayel: *bobs up and down* MY TURN**

**me: attention whore...**

**szayel: o_O**

**gin: she needs reviews! they inspire her to get off her lazy ass and write! hurry i want a sex scene like this!**

**szayel: *faints***


	6. Surprises

**a/n: hehe yep TWO chapters! arent i nice? this is a ginXszayel lemon chapter! i decided to stop being a tease haha read on...**

* * *

><p><span>Surprises<span>

Szayel had been working on something very very important since yesterday. Ever since he had seen that lowly arrancar ggio hanging all over his gin! wait his gin? er...yeah...you know what? hell yeah! He was his and that was all there was to it. (even though it had been the other way around szayel still believed his own version)

Szayel had made sure that all the preprations had been made, and sauntered over into a wide hallway where ggio vega was standing confused and a little afraid, I mean he _was _dealing with szayel here!

"Ahhh there you are!" the pink haired scientist simpered at the arrancar

"Er yeah...what exactly did ya want?" he asked blinking, he really didnt get it, yesterday szayel was giving him the death glare and today he was all 'my little pony'

"Mmm? oh yes I need your assistance in an experiment" he smiled devioulsy to the obviously afraid arrancar.

"Huh? e...experi...ment?" poor ggio stuttered wondering how to escape

"Oh i just need you to hold a few things for me while i carry out the experiment" szayel reassured him, ggio eased up thinking 'thank aizen for that'.

Szayel led ggio back to his lab and indicated to a few metal instruments for him to hold, as soon as he grasped said instruments the poor baby turned green, head spinning, he struggled to regain his balance and ultimatley failed collapsing unconsious in the espada's lab. szayel laughed in true mad scientists style and left the room locking the door behind him.

"That's what you get for trying to take my man" he flipped his pink hair back and began to implement phase two of his brilliant plan.

"Hmm i wonder why lord aizen wanted my advice on training techniques? I mean isn't kaname here to do the boring stuff? hehe its not like we _need _him" gin chuckled to himself and walked into his room. The door closed behind him and locked itself, which was strange seeing as gin didnt have an automatic lock. He looked up in shock as he realised what he saw.

Szayel...sitting on his bed...with cookies...in an apron! (his clothes are still on though...szayels not _that _brave)

Gins eyes flew wide open as he stared at the pink haired espada in confusion and elation. Szayels blush deepened as gin stared at him.

"Erm you said you liked the cookies so...er...I...um brought you some...and er...well...apron" szayel mentally facepalmed, he was so nervous he coudn't even say anything. He figured that gin was only going to molest him because they were always in szayels room or lab or storage facility or wherever, and that the only way they would have sex was if szayel managed to sneak into gins room. He had carefuly planned everything out! Cookies, apron, locked door and his fine ass. (wow szayel arrogant much? haha jk u do have a fine ass)

Gin however controlled his urges, he had been sexually harrasing the pnk haired espada for a while now but there was a valid reason he hadnt raped him! Gin actually liked szayel, I mean at first it had been a way to pass the time, a fun little hobby, but now he found himself caring for the other man. Thats why he hadnt gone that far, he could tell from szayels objections that the he didnt feel the same way and he was afraid that if he did take it too far he would lose any chance he had to be close to the cute pink haired scientist.

"Mmmm looks absolutely delicious! the cookies look nice too..." gin flashed his smile, eyes closed once again, and reached out for a cookie savouring the taste.

"You're perverted and foul you know that?" szayel lied. He was waiting for gin to crawl over him and try to molest him and take advantage of him...but it never happened...gin just sat there eating the cookie...quietly...not even attempting to touch him...szayel, maybe due to the lack of sleep (he was up all night making his plan) or jealous rage (ggio) or sugar rush (he ate a few cookies cos he was nervous) couldnt take it any more and shouted

"DAMMIT! WHY WONT YOU RAPE ME?" (me: o_O)

Gin was silent, staring at szayel who kept going

"I mean what the fuck gin? you taunt me and tease me, break into my room and lab and force yourself on me, molest me every chance you get and now i'm in your room the door is locked and your not gonna even try and touch me? What the fuck? Am i not good enough to fuck? Am i just some toy for you to play with you twisted fuck? What about how i feel? Why didnt you ever think about what I wanted?" he screamed

"You want me to leave you alone right?" gin asked sadly

"WRONG! i just want you!" gin's eyes flew wide open as he looked up at szayel, who was blushing furiously an irritated look on his face, he opened his mouth to shout some more but gin silenced him by pressing their lips together. Szayel initially surprised at the contact eased up as he felt gins soft lips on his own. It was the first time he had kissed him and he was enjoying it. Gin ran his tongue across szayels mouth looking for permision to enter, szayel eagerly gave in and let gins tongue explore his mouth fully, the silver haired man taking in all of the pink haired espada's taste. Gin pulled szayel closer to him and pulled out of the kiss lightly, whispering into his ear

"Are you sure you want to do this? Once i start there's no stopping me" he nibbled on the ear earning a slight moan from the espada as he answered

"Uhuh i'm sure" szaye wrapped his arms around gin tighter, as the man undid the apron strings and disposed of it while grabbing the zipper to his top with his teeth and sliding it down with ease rendereing the espada shirtless. Gin sat back on the bed and pulled szayel into his lap, sucking on one of his nipples, and ghosting his hands down his spine causing the espada to shiver in delight. Szayel ran his hands throught the beautiful starnds of silver hair and slipped off gin's top as well.

Gin adjusted them so szayel was laying back on the bed and gin was on top of him, lacing one hand throught the smooth pink hair, one hand playing with his nipples, rubbing and tweaking them while he grinded his hips against the espada's creating friction. Szayel let out a strangled moan

"Mmmm..gin...ahhh" szayel was plenty horny, gin grinned to himself getting rid of both of their pants and boxers. The silver haired deviant grinded their erect and exposed members against each other causing the man underneath him to moan louder, gin moved an arm out, unnoticed by szayel, to grab a bottle of lube in his bedside table. As he continued to tease szayel with his grinding he opened the bottle of lube with his teeth and very generously coated three of his fingers in it. Szayel felt gin place a hand on his inner thigh and looked down as he opened his legs and got ready to put a finger into his entrance

"Ahh what are you doing?" szayel had no idea what was going on

"Heh i guessed right then youre a virign, just relax and lemme take care of you" he smiled seductively to the espada and placed a kiss on his lips. At the same time he inserted a finger into his tight entrance. Szayel moaned in discomfort as he got used to the strange feeling, and pulled himself closer to gin wrapping his arms around the back of his neck. Pulling away from the kiss for a breath, gin put in a second finger earning a more audible moan of pain from the espada as he stretched and scissored him.

Finally gin entered the third and final finger into szayel who maoned, this time, in pleasure and bucked his hips up to meet gins fingers as they thrust into him, deep and quick. Gin entertained szayels mouth with his tongue and deemed him ready.

He pulled back from the kiss and grabbed the lube once more, after removing his fingers, which was met with a whimper on szayels part. He coated his own hard member and added some more to szayels entrance just in case. Szayel gasped at the slightly cold feeling of the lube and braced himself for what was coming next, he had a pretty good idea how it would go but he didnt know how painfu it would be. He looked up worriedly at gin who smiled at him reassuringly. placing himself at the espada's entrance gin planted a chaste kiss on the amber eyed mans lips and started to push himself in carefully so he didnt hurt him too badly.

Szayels grip around the back of gins neck tightened till it was vice like, his teeth grinding together from the effort of keeping his mouth closed, eyes screwed shut from the blinding pain. he shouted out clutching onto gin tighter, tears formed in his eyes.

"Gin!" he shouted as gin successfully buried himself completely in szayel. the espada panted from the pain as gin stroked his back and kissed down his neck gently to soothe his partner, after a while szayel pulled back and kissed gin full on the mouth after he pulled back he nodded his head slightly giving the signal for him to move. Gin slowly moved inside szayels tight hot entrance pulling back a little and easing himself back in. Slowly he built up the pace and increased the depth of the strokes, pulling back further and further, pushing himself back in faster and faster.

"Ahhhh gin!" szayel shouted as he brushed past his particular sweet spot, grinning the former captain tensed his muscles and slammed repeatedly into the spot he had found, fast and deep reducing the espada underneath him to a moaning and quivering mess. Pink hair tossing wildy as he thrashed his head about in delight. Gin was now sweating and maoning almost as loud as szayel. It was a good thing they where in gin's room, not only would no-one walk in on them (seriously no-one walks into gins room) but no-one would be able to hear them either as his room was completely sound-proof. (you should have guessed)

"Ahh...nnn...g...gin!...i'm...gonna...unh..c...come..." szayel panted. Gin grabbed his neglected member and storked it fast and hard matching his thrusts,

"Ahn...together...nn..." he managed to gasp out as he led them both to thier climax.

They came within seconds of each other (yeah your 'together' plan got screwed deal with it _) gin pulled out panting in exertion and collapsed beside szayel who was breathing as if he had just run a marathon. Smiling gin pulled him in beside him tucking a stray lock of hair behind his ear. Szayel snuggled closer burying his face in gins chest blushing furiously.

"We do have to clean up this mess yah know" gin chuckled

"Shuddup" came the muffled reply, szayel was shy how cute he thought. Grinning he got up and walked into the shower with a protesting szayel and limping in tow. He was beggining to have _very _naughty thoughts about the espada but he had to clean up the first mess before he made another one. Szayel just thought to himself 'dear lord what have i gotten myself into?'

WHILE GIN AND SZAYEL WHERE GETTING IT ON

"Master nnoitora?" tesla was looking on as nnoitora beat the crap out of some arrancars

"Yeah what is it?" nnoitora said, in between his crazy psycho laugh

"Excuse me master but erm loly and menoly requested something of me" nnoitora turned back to look at his fraccion, wiping th blood off of himself he walked over to him, he couldnt help but notice how the sun shined off his blonde hair.

"What do they want? They think they can take you for they're own things they aren't even strong enough to fight a rock!" nnoitora exxagerated wildly as he was kinda pissed, he couldn't exxplain it but he didnt like tesla out of his sight. (goddamn nnoi's dumb!)

"I'm not exactly sure ...something about a er blind date?" he scratched his head, it was obvious he understood nothing

"A...blind...date?...grrr" nnoitora's eye bulged and he tightened his fists, he was gonna kill those two...horribly...wiat why was he so upset...damn..

"Master nnoitora?" tesla was kind of scared his master had zoned out for almost 10 minutes, nnoitora grunted and turned to look at tesla, the confused look on his fraccions face caused him to blush just a little and lose his train of thought, again. He just stood there like an idiot mouth gaping as he struggled with his words

"So...er..may i leave...master?" the blonde was still uncertain as to wether he should leave his master or not.

"Huh? oh...er...you know what?" a big grin spread across his face "go have fun tesla!" he had just devised an amazing plan!

(me: meh not that great

nnoi: shuddup!

me: make me!

nnoi: why're you so mean to me?

me: *sticks tongue out* cos your mean to tesla!

nnoi: ...)

Tesla was walking down the hallway when loly and menoly grabbed him by the arms and led him away, flustered and confused tesla just let them, they reached a room full of chairs in rows with a large white sheet covering one of the walls,

"Huh?" poor tesla really wanted to know what was going on, not only did he have no idea what a blind date was, but his master was acting strangley and now he had been thrown into a strange room.

"Dont worry its a makeshift cinema! You know like the ones from the world of the living?" when he shook his head menoly chimed in "Oh yeah you havent seen one before right? well your in for a surprise!"

"Erm ok but when are you going to tell me what a blind date is?" loly and menoly smirked at each other, this was gonna be fun, for them anyway

"Oooh!" both loly and menoly squealed when yylfordt granz smex bomb walked in. With a magnificent flip of his hair he strutted over to tesla and put his arm around his shoulders smiling

"Well hey there" he purred seductively causing loly and menoly to go into meltdown. Tesla just glared at him though not as intensley as nnoitora who was spying on them, yeah that was his big plan, spying... (brilliant! *sarcasm, saracsm*)

"What exactly is he doing here?" both nnoitora and tesla muttered

"He's your date! damn you guys look sooo HOT together" loly and menoly laughed and blushed at tesla whose eye widened in realisation

"Wait a minute you two are setting me up to pursue a _relationship _with _him_?" he shouted at them

"Well of course beautifull, why else would they set us up? besides you did agree" yylfordt pulled him closer saying this directly in his ear. Tesla blushed slightly and nnoitora cracked his knuckles getting ready to crack yylfordt's head.

Two interfering fangirls, a smitten yylfordt, a pissed of nnoitora and a confused tesla in the middle of it all. This date was going to be anything but normal...

* * *

><p><strong>hehe well? oh btw only luppi and d-roy are dead in my fic cos...er...well i like making fun of them =_='<strong>

**as always REVIEW! otherwise you may never find out about tesla little blind date! haha**

**nnoi: hey! wtf? why am i a dumbass?**

**me: i dunno why are you?**

**nnoi: grrr...you know what i mean!**

**me: my fic my rules!**

**nnoi: bullshit! you just cant write**

**me: what? *death glare***

**nnoi: o_O uh-oh**

**me: *sharpens knife***

**tesla: *jumps in front of nnoi and shield him with his arms* dont hurt master nnoitora!**

**nnoi: *blushes* tesla...**

**me: why?**

**tesla: i..er...erm...i...love...my master nnoitora...**

**me: *glomps tesla***

**nnoi: ...**


	7. Jealousy and Realisation

**a/n: bleach isn't mine? blasphemy! hah this chapter is kinda weird and random and delayed. i'm sowwy ;_; but its not horrible, i hope :S explanations at the end! and a very important a/n! XD**

Jealousy and Realisation

Tesla felt pretty uncomfortable to say the least. He had thought this 'blind date' was some sort of new training method but loly and menoly had actually just tricked him into courtship (really? courtship?) with yylfordt granz. They knew that he would never agree but the thought of the two blondes together sent loly and menoly into major overdrive so they made it thier mission to make sure it happened. Funnily enough yylfordt had always had an eye for the loyal fraccion, thinking he was pretty delicious looking. Nnoitora was keeping a close eye on them, masking his reiatsu so he wouldnt be caught, for some reason he had a bad feeling in the pit of his stomach, he obviously didn't want yylfordt anywhere near his fraccion but he didn't know why.

"I refuse" tesla stated simply

"Awww but whyyyyyy?" loly whined

"Come ooon he's sooo sexyyyy!" menoly prodded tesla

"I refuse! i am not interested in a relationship with this man!"

"Mm funny you didn't say you aren't interested in a relationship with men but with a particular man.." yylfordt grinned seductively,walking towards tesla he put his fingers under his chin and titlted his face up towards his own, leaning in he purred in tesla's ear

"Gimme a chance and you wont regret it.." tesla not having any exprience with this kind of thing before blushed furiously at the contact.

Loly and menoly squealed in typical fangirl style, and nnoitora punched a hole through the wall behind him. He was pissed, completely and totally. Yylfordt was going to die slowly and painfully at his hands how dare he touch tesla like that? Only he was allowed to...wait...what?...did he just say he wanted to...nnoitora scratched his head in confusion at the developement and started thinking about it. (huh he is slow isnt he?)

While nnoitora pondered his confusing feelings for tesla, the fraccion in question was attempting to collect himself as yylfordt led him to the chairs. More arrancar trickled in filling the seats in the room and then the lights went off to signal the start of the movie. Noticing the sudden lack of light nnoitotra looked up to see what was happening, silently cursing himself for missing the chance to sneak in, he walked into the room quietly, crouched down so no-one would notice him. After threatening all the arrancar in the surrounding vicinity he sat down, eye focused on tesla, confident he wouldnt be caught, because well everyone was afraid of nnoitora so they did exactly what he told them to.

The movie went normally, although nnoitora wasnt paying much attention at all watching tesla instead of the movie. Yylfordt had fed him a piece of popcorn twice and it pissed nnoitora of so much it was unbelievable, he usually was one for mindless violence and anger but this time he really didnt understand why he wanted to rip off yylfordts fingers...

"So enjoying the movie?" yylfordt asked tesla who twiddled his thumbs

"Erm..er..uh huh its cool" he muttered, aw bless he's shy the taller fraccion thought to himself. He laid back into his seat and pretended to yawn streching his arms deliberatley into the air and putting one over the back of tesla's chair. 'Am i boring him?' tesla thought slighty worriedly, then he froze as stiff as a board as he felt yylfordt's arm close around his shoulders and felt him shift in his chair so he was closer to him, _much closer_.

Nnoitora was struggling with the desire to stay hidden and complete his spying and grabbing yylfordt by the hair and beating the shit out of him. Well as we all know thnking is nowhere near nnoitora's strong point so he just sat there frowning at the ground as he tried to figure out what to do.

'His hair smells nice, like strawberries' tesla thought absentmindedly. Yylfordt was watching the film, smiling on the inside, he was going to get his man no matter what. (rape! o_O not telsa!)

When the movie was over people wandered out leisurley contemplating the rest of the afternoon/night/whatever ahead of them.

"You hungry? Wanna get a bite to eat?" yylfordt questioned tesla who merely nodded his head and let yylfordt lead him away.

Meanwhile nnoitora had finally decided that it would be best to keep spying however looking up he realised his plan was screwed because well there was no-one there.

"Damn! Where did they go! Shit!" he blasted a cero, obliterating the chairs around him to relieve his tension. Then he ran off to try and find the both of them. The blondes where near the cafeteria when yylfordt stopped tesla and told him to wait for him, while yylfordt was in the cafeteria tesla shuffled his feet thinking about everything.

'Well its not like it isn't fun...but...yylfordt...i dont know...i always thought...master nnoitora...but he's not interested at all...i mean why would he be?...should i settle?...damn i'm so confused' tesla ran a hand through his hair in an agitated manner.

"Hmm? Ready to go?" yylfordt snapped him out of his reverie, tesla looked up a little bewildered and noticed yylfordt had a basket in his arms

"Erm..where?" tesla began but was silenced by yylfordts finger pressing against his lips, causing tesla's face to flush deep red

"Uh-uh no questions just follow me" he flashed that seductive smile at him again and linked thier arms together leading him away. If there was one thing yylfordt granz was good at it was romancing, well that and the thing that usually followed his romancing.

They had arrived at a hill that overlooked the palace and gave a full view of hueco mundo beyond las noches. Granted there wasn't much to look at but there was a slight breeze which gave the sand an attractive rippling effect and the moon was glowing eerily giving the whole view an arcane feeling. Tesla stood by as yylfordt layed out a blanket and spread the food out. He sat down, his eye widening, as yylfodrt pulled out some candles and lit them.

"Candlelit dinner, ain't nothing more seductive" he smiled at tesla who blushed, the candlelight highlighting the pink tinge on his cheeks, the moonlight reflecting off his blonde hair.

"Damn he looks pretty hot" a hidden nnitora mumbled to himself, having finally found them.

'Damn he's sexy i cant wait to get him to my room' the taller arrancar thought deviously. Whilst the two of them enjoyed thier food nnoitora was deep in though (uh-oh)

Thinking about why he was following them around, i mean it made zero sense! He only had two explanations, one; a deranged psycho was making him do this because she is a weird pervert or two; he liked tesla. Well the first was obviously absurd so he settled on dealing with his feelings for tesla. I mean did he like him a little or was he in love with him? Nnoitora frowned at the thought of being in love, it wasn't his style but then again tesla did an awful lot for him. He put up with him, took care of him, he was absurdly loyal and its not like the wasnt hot either. I mean nnoitora had noticed on more than one occassion how good looking he was.

While nnoitora basically drooled over thinking about tesla half naked, tesla was shifting uncomfortably as yylfordt pulled out dessert. Which happened to be strawberries filled with whipped cream and covered in chocolate. (*drools*)

Popping one into tesla's mouth, his fingers lingered inside tesla's mouth for a fraction of a second longer than they should have. He picked up another and ate it as seductively as possible. Tesla blushed furiously as he ate and continued blushing as yylfordt took full advantage of his sexy dessert. Once they had finished yylfordt licked his lips and said

"Mmm you missed a bit" his silken tongue moved swiftly lickong the chocolate off tesla's bottom lip.

"Argh!"the shorter arrancar yelped in surprise jumping back a little.

"Haha what's the matter haven't had your first kiss yet?" tesla sook his head in denial furiously as he remembered that one time with his master.

"Eh? I didn't think you would have" yylfordt tilted his head in wonderment, he leaned forwards till he was hovering over tesla, who had moved back so far that he had pressed his back against a rock/boulder/thingy. "But i bet your'e still a virgin eh? Hmm i guess i'll settle for that" he smiled leaning in to brush his lips against tesla's. The shorter arrancar screwed his eye shut and couldn't help but think how his master's lips had felt. The absence of the sensation caused him to open his eye again.

Yylfordt was standing up holding out a hand to help him up.

"We should continue this elswhere if you know what i mean" he cocked an eyeborow at him.

The 5th espada looked up having just missed the kiss, good news for yylfordt, but was now frowning as tesla took his hand and pulled himslef up. His eye widened as he saw the tall blonde pull the shorter one in and began to close the distance between them. 'Hella fuck no!' he screamed in his mind as they drew nearer to each other. He tried to summon all of his strength to go and rip apart yylfordt but he was frozen from horror? or fear? or brain dead syndrome?

"Master nnoitora?" tesla said having spotted his master over the taller arrancars shoulder, snapping the espada out of his trance causing him to stand up and yylfordt to pull away slightly. They both studied nnoitora and all he could think was 'holy shit they caught me!' yylfordt placed a hand around telsa's wait causing the espada to twitch

"What are _you_doing here? we're trying to have a private date" he snapped glowering at the lanky arrancar that tortured tesla so much. He really hated nnoitora he was...he was noitora ok?

"Er...erm...um...eh" the espada muttered stupidly as tesla scratched his head

"Is everything all right master? Did something happen? Do you need my assistance?" he was a little worried it must be important if his master had come all the way out here looking for him.

A lightbulb went off in nnoitora's head, "Eh? ah yeah! There's something really really important that needs to be done and you need to come with me er right now! 'Cos its that important! C'mon tesla!" he grabbed tesla's arm and yanked him towards himself about to walk off when yylfordt suddenly grabbed tesla's other arm and pulled him back.

"He's mine! We're in the middle of a date! You just made that important thing up" he growled menacingly at the espada.

"I did not! it so exists!" nnoitora countered pulling tesla back toward him. With another yank the blonde was by yylfordt' side with another tug he was by nnoitora's side. They kept pulling him from one side to another arguing, tesla's arms were seriously starting to hurt. He finally had had enough and took back possession of his arms snatching them back feircely.

He rubbed his sore arms glaring at them angry and pissed off. Tesla was done with this! He couldn't take it any more being confused all the time was not fun for him!

"What the shit is going on? Someone explain!" he shouted.

Both arrancar looked at him eys wide, mouths agape, they where totally speechless. Tesla had never looked so angry, actually he had never even raised his voice let alone shout like that. Tesla looked from one man to the other waiting for an explanation he would never get. Why wouldn't he get it? Well because nnoitora took advantage of the situation and scooped tesla up into his arms and used his sonido to speed away before yylfordt could grasp what was happening.

Nnoitora placed tesla on his feet, the fraccion looking around the room, grew accustomed to the surrounding realising they were in his masters room. He looked up at his master suddenly afraid, he had yelled at him! How could he do that, how? To his beloved master, he had no right he should count himself lucky to even be close to his master! These thoughts swirled tesla's mind and nnoitora noticing this lighty tapped him on the shoulder. The blonde jumped slightly a worried and afraid look creeping across his face.

"Master..I.." tesla began but he was cut off by nnoitora who was frowning at him

"Don't make that face tesla I just need to tell you something real important" he tried to calm him down. The blonde exhaled relaxing upon command, but still slightly worried. The espada drew closer to his fraccion leaning over him, stroking his face slightly and running his hand through the beautiful blonde hair.

"Mm..master?" tesla blushed as his master watched his face tinge with pink. Nnoitora pulled his hand back from his hair and cupped the blonde's chin pulling his face up towards his looking into his eye.

"Tesla"

"Y...yes master?"

"You'll do anything i order you to right?" his intense gaze making tesla's face turn from pink to red

"Yes master" tesla breathed quiety

"Then i order you to..."

"Yes" he exhaled longingly

"I order you to love me!" he smirked triumphantly at his fraccion, knowing his order would be fulfilled.

"Of course master!" tesla smiled looking down blushing, as his master rested his hand on the blonde's head.

The espada was overjoyed. Tesla was his, and no-one would dare touch him knowing he belonged to the ferocious arrancar. But somehow it wasnt enough for nnoitora. He wanted him so he got him, but it wasn't enough, he wasnt fulfilled. He needed more, much much more...

**a/n: hey all did it suck bad? or was it alright? pls lemme know.**

**Explanations:**

**1. yylfordt is the rival love interest because he's smexxy and i imagine he'd be into tesla if they let that kinda thing happen that is...also i imagine he's really good at romancing, just seems like it.**

**2. they have a movie theater cos i said so**

**3. the link below will take you to my inspiration! i just thought damn if the arrancar saw this what would happen? and the blind date was born (You have to delete the spaces cos is picky lol)**

http:/ photobucket .com /image/ bleach%20tesla /ElderClaud /summerback . jpg?o=13

**REQUESTS****:**

**1. rape? no rape? lols i cant decide so if you want nnoi can rape tesla or not up to you XD**

**2. yylfordt? no yylfordt? he's not gonna be in it from now on but if you want him i could play around a lil and the blonde could get his own pairing, whatever you desire! or not!**

**that is all lovelies! review, request and sorry for the teasing! *hands out cookies***


	8. Impatience

**a/n: tite kubo told me to stop pretending i own bleach ;_; just sayin my fillers would be way more interesting XP**

**here you guys go! nnoites as promised XD (i'm sorry if its sucky D:)**

**also to my anonymous reviewer i'm sorry if i gave you the wrong impression but the summary should have clearly highlighted that there are 3 couples in this fic not just grimmulqui but ginszay and nnoites as well. there is gonna be more grimmulqui later though if you wanna stick around, the prequel was completely grimmulqui but this isnt, sorry DX**

* * *

><p><span>Impatience<span>

Nnoittora released his fraccion from the kiss allowing him to breathe. Tesla was standing on his toes, head tilted upwards to allow his master to capture his lips in a kiss. Nnoitora was frustrated to say the least, he wanted to move slowly for tesla, seeing as he was new to the whole thing and nnoitora rarely did anything for him, but the espada was overcome with the desire to grab the blonde and take him right there and then. While he pondered what to do he walked backwards to his bed, dragging tesla along of course. Sitting down he pulled the fraccion into his lap, twirling his blonde hair between his fingers. It was soft he thought absentmindedly as he pondered his dilemma. Now obviously we all know that when nnoitora starts to think he doesnt realise how long he's been 'thinking' so its no surprise that tesla prodded him lightly

"Erm...master nnoitora? Is something wrong?" nnoitora had been staring at a spot on the floor for a pretty long time.

"Eh? Wha? Oh no nothings wrong i was just thinking about something" he shook his head and flashed a toothy grin at him, but tesla was unconvinced because nnoitora was a sucky liar,

"If something's wrong you can tell me..er..i mean if you want" he added hesitantly and fidgeted with his uniform, nnoitora couldn't believe how cute the blonde looked right at that moment. Of course this did nothing to help his situation.

"Ah fuck it" nnoitora shouted, startling tesla "Hey tesla lemme have sex with you" tesla went beet red and clutched his uniform tightly, nnoitora cocked an neyebrow at him "If you dont wanna then.." the espada trailed off as tesla shook his head furiously

"No its not that i'm er..just...that...i...dont know...might not be good...nervous...er" he mumbled almost incoherently so his master barley caught the sentence. But thankfully he understood where he was going with it, which is a big feat for nnoitora, and leaned his face up to kiss tesla. His serpentine tongue exploring every inch of the blonde's sweet mouth, taking in all of his taste, playing with his tongue. Tesla moaned into the kiss arms circling around the back of his masters neck. Nnoitora pulled tesla closer to him then flipped the both of them over so he was hovering over tesla.

He trailed kisses down the blonde's neck undoing the zipper of his shirt as he went. The espada circled his arms around the blonde's waist sliding his hand upwards to pull off the shirt. In the process of getting rid of the fraccions shirt nnoitora had manged to free him of his gloves as well. Nibbling on tesla's ear he moved his hands down to the blonde's nipples, twisting them ever so slighty, earning him a gasp.

"Ahh you like that hmm" the espada teased, trailing his tongue down his fraccions muscled chest, swirling it around his hardening nipples gaining barely muffled moans from tesla who let his fingers thread through his masters raven hair. Smiling to himself nnoitora ran the hand that wasn't circled around tesla down to his trousers. rubbing his crotch through the fabric. Tesla felt the soft fabric rubbing up against him and felt his masters fingers barely but still shuddered at the contact. Nnoitora let go of tesla's nipples and whispered into his ear

"Aren't you going to help me with my clothes?" he was teasing him but only slightly, tesla's flushed face looked up at nnoitora and, with slightly trembling hands, he undid nnoitora's shirt pushing it off his shoulders, the espada threw it away to join the growing heap of clothes by the bed. Tesla ran his hands down the espda's surprisingly muscled chest half hesitant half curious, after he had ran his hands down the length of nnoitora's vast chest he brought them up from behind resting them by his masters shoulders.

Nnoitora who had been kissing along the blonde's jawline let his hand wander down to free tesla of his pants. He pulled them down roughly taking his underwear with them. Running a long finger down his length the espada smiled at the low moan that escaped his fraccions mouth. Gripping his member he stroked it slowly and deliberatley, watching the expressions on tesla's face as he made half stangled noises of pleasure. Increasing the pace with which he stroked tesla's moaning grew more erratic. Sliding his tongue down the blonde's body he licked around his bellybutton earning a slight gasp before moving further down to where he was stroking.

"Nnn...ma..master...what..hnn" tesla managed in between pants,

"Just be quiet, er actually no make as much noise as you want hehe" he gave a sharp stroke to the hardening member in his hands causing tesla to yelp "I like the noises you make" the espada teased his blushing fraccion. He ran his long tongue up and down the length of tesla's member, swirling it around the head, once, twice, thrice, before enveloping his heat completely with his mouth. Tesla let out a low moan as nnoitora boobed his head up and down, lips stroking the length, teeth slightly grazing the skin on the shaft, tongue swirling incessantly in differing motions.

Tesla arched his back, bucking his hips eagerly towards the warm, wet cavern in which he was being enveloped. He did it purely out of instinct as he felt the soft lips on the sides of his length, the teeth slighty grazing his skin as his masters tongue teased his ever hardening member. The blonde tossed his head from side to side moaning in ecstasy, not caring how ridiculous he looked, as he gave in to the strange but pleasant feeling.

"Ahh...master!...it feels...ahh...weird..nn.." the arrancar, having no previous experience was slighty worried at the strange feeling that was both terryifying and exhilerating.

"Dont worry its normal trust me" the espada reassured him gently and sucked harder, moaning in his mouth so the vibrations reverberated around tesla's hard member which was dripping with pre-cum. Tesla panted faster, groaning with his eye closed as his imminent release drew closer

"M...master" he breathed with effort as he yelled out, coming directly in nnoitora's awaiting mouth. Collpasing back on the bed as a result of his release sapping away all of his enegy tesla panted in exhaustion. Nnoitora crawled up, balancing himself on his forearms he studied his fraccions face intently. The noises he made, the expressions on his face, his soft skin, gentle curiosity they were all completely captivating to him. nnoitora didn't think he be more turned on if he tried.

Impatiently nnoitora rubbed his semi-hard member against tela's thigh, rousing him to open his eye and give him a look that sent the espada off the edge.

"Fuck tesla" he whispered as he attacked the blonde's mouth, with a passionate heat that coaxed his energy back. Nnoitora resumed his stroking with more force than before, as tesla trailed soft chaste kisses down his neck, playing with the silken raven hair. The espada pulled back tracing the blonde's soft lips with his fingers, coaxing his mouth open and slipping them in.

"Suck them" he instructed tesla who ran his tongue in and around the fingers as best he could, coating them generously. Nnoitora spread tesla's legs with his knee and, after letting go of the hardening member in his hands, he pulled down his own pants and underwear with slight difficulty, the erectness of his own considerable length being the problem. He ran his hand up the underside of one of tesla's legs cupping his ass while he withdrew his fingers from his mouth. Gently he traced a moistened finger around tesla's entrance causing him to gasp. Nnoitora slipped the finger in tenderly and swirled it around ever so slightly as tesla grew accustomed to the strange feeling.

He inserted the second finger, tesla's breath hitched in pain as nnoitora scissored him, stretching him as much as he could. Tesla let out a loud pleasure filled moan as the espada's fingers brushed past a certain spot, smirking nnoitora crooked his fingers back into that spot causing tesla to buck his hips as another finger was inserted inside of him. The blonde clutched the bedsheets and rocked his head from side to side, lost in the pleasure.

Nnoitora decided he had prepped him enough, his own burning desire was growing more and more. Withdrawing his fingers he smiled at the groan of displeasure from his fraccion. pushing his legs apart he placed himslef in positon using on arm to grab around the back of the blonde's waist tightly, he stroked his face lightly and leaned in to place a chaste kiss on his lips.

While doing this he gently pushed himself inside his fraccion's tight burning entrance, moaning at the feeling.

"Nnyah!..ahhh!..nn.." tesla tried to muffle his shout of pain unsucsessfully. He pulled himself closer to his master, tightening his grip around his shoulders, a single tear escaping from his eye as he panted heavily trying not to make a noise. He didnt want to trouble his master, his pain was irrelevant as long as his master felt pleasure. He would bear with it for him and him alone, laying down his life was agreeable to him, so enduring this pain was nothing. He nestled his head in the crook of nnoitora's neck.

"You alright?" the espada asked, trailing a finger up and down his spine. Tesla merely nodded choosing to say nothing however nnoitora, in a rare display of kindness, didnt move until he felt tesla was accustomed to the feeling. The espada moved slowly, relishing at the feeling of being inside the blonde, slow deep strokes that made the blonde underneath him groan in both pleasure and pain, his nimble fingers running through the espada's jet black hair, as his masters hands roamed his body touching him in places he never imagined could make him feel so good.

Steadily increasing the pace and depth of his strokes the black haired espada took in the delicious sight beneath him, the blonde hair in dissaray on the bed framing the slightly flushed face, isolated beads of sweat glistening like diamonds on the blonde's chest, gasps and moans coming from his pink moist lips increasing in volume. Moaning himself nnoitora increased the pace further, thrusting fast and deep into tesla, hitting his previously discovered sweet spot over and over, slamming into it with deliberate force and precision. Grabbing onto tesla's erect member he matched his strokes with with hsi thrust keeping up a steady rythmn that reduced them both to moaning sweaty mess.

"Ahh...m...master..i..." tesla panted desperatley trying to convey his message, nnoitora caught the gist and whispered into his ear

"Tesla..." upon hearing his name fall so sweetly from his beloved masters lips tesla came with a violent shudder screaming, for the first time, his masters name.

Hearing tesa call him by only his name nnoitora groaned coming deep inside his fraccion. Both of them lost in the ectasy of the moment.

Panting heavily, the espada pulled out and lay down on his side brushing the blonde hair away from tesla's flushed face and pulled him closer. Encircling his waist he rested his chin on the top of the blonde's head murmuring to him as he fell asleep

"Mmm..maybe...i..maybe i could love you..." he whispered to his fraccion as tesla's heavily lidded eyes closed shut, and he sighed in happiness falling asleep in his masters arms. Nnoitora felt the warmth of tesla's small body against his and thought he could get used to this. I mean it wasn't as though he was showing weakness, he wasnt being soft by doing this, he was paying back a debt he owed to tesla, for always being there and enduring him. He decided that there was nothing wrong with this and if anyone said otherwise they would have him to deal with, and the same goes if someone messes with tesla. He belonged to him now and nnoitora took care of his precious possessions.

* * *

><p><strong>eh what did you guys think? yah i know it sucked sorry! *cries* i failed you!<strong>

**nnoi: i dunno i had fun...**

**tesla: *blushes***

**me: no it sucked! wahhh tesla! *hugs tesla***

**nnoi: hey he's mine!**

**tesla:...**

**me: *throws shoe at nnoi and hugs tesla tighter***

**please review and lemme know how bad it really sucked! sorry for offending your eyes DX**


	9. Kinky Gin  EXTRA

**Hey! *hiding behind shield* i know your mad but i have a actual reason for the mega ate update! i burned my arm pretty damn bad and then one of the burn wounds got infected so i could bar;ey move it therefore rendering me unable to type...sorry DX well this was gonna be a part of the story but it doesnt fit so i made it an extra...thnx for the idea saffuru!**

* * *

><p><span>Kinky Gin - EXTRA<span>

"Such an asshole...i totally had him as well..." Yylfordt Granz was wandering toward szayels lab to bitch to the pink haired espada about how his prey was cruelly taken away from him. He had so been looking forward to it as well, it was driving him crazy he was frustrated and horny and had no idea what to do, so obviously he went to his scientist brother for drugs. (well what else would you do?) He wasn't entirely prepared for what awaited him inside but he unwitiingly walked in anyway.

Yylfordt froze in the doorway as he stared, his eyes dropping out of his head.

There was his brother, on the floor, half naked, being held down, by gin, also half naked, with his hand down the espada's pants, and one of his nipples in his mouth.

Needless to say the sight would have caused him to faint, but being unconcious around gin was unadvisable so he didnt. Instead he opted for covering his eyes and screaming like a litle girl.

"Calm down" gin sighed "Havent you ever had sex before? Actually dumb question you've had more turns than a doorknob" gin wagged his finger at him mischievously

"Hey! i'm no slut you freak!" yylfordt shouted at him "At least i dont creep people out so much the want to move dimensions! I bet d-roy died just to get away from you!" the blonde laughed at his own erm genius? (lol no poor d-roy)

"Puh-lease blondie you're such a slut you give out frequent rider miles" gin smiled at the arrancar who turned red. At this Szayel decided that his brother was more embarassed than him at the moment and decided it was fine for him to speak up, of course he removed gin from his person first.

"Ahem if you two are quite done trading insuts what do you want yylfordt? I was...busy" he said the last word with great difficulty, even though he came off as an open(pervy) person he was really quite shy.

"Drugs..."

"You want.."

"Yeah drugs" yylfordt shrugged his shoulders, sitting on a table near him swinging his legs back and forth expectantly

"What kind?" szayel sighed as he looked through his cabinet, he was horny and his brother was interuppting

"Those purple ones you gave me last time, i'm way too horny right now i need to deal with this 'problem'" he explained to szayel who merely nodded

"Horny?" Gin's ears perked up at the word, he glided over to yylfordt and slung his arm around the blonde's shoulders. Szayel hearing the movement turned around to face them both eyebrows raised in question while yylfordt looked at gin slightly warily

"Hmmmm me and szayel can help" he sang as szayel's face flushed a bright red, yylfordt however just looked from the smiling man to his emarrassed brother and shrugged his shoulders

"Like a threesome? Sure why not?" gin clapped his hands and grabbed szayel's waist pulling him closer to them

"We cant do that thats...wierd!" he shouted, the blonde and Gin just looked at each other then at the scientist and proclaimed simulaneuously

"No it isnt"

"Its just sex geez relax szay" yylfordt reassured him peeling his top off

"No it isnt and why are you taking your clothes off?"

"Haha dont make us rape you its not as fun" gin pouted at his partner, also peeling his shirt of and attempting to free szayel of his shirt also

"STOP GETTING NAKED DAMMIT!" szayel was frustrated and embarrassed and really horny but wierded out. What the hell was he supposed to do? (you guys already know whats coming dont you hehe)

Gin and Yylfordt shrugged

"Fine then we'll -pointing at himself and gin- have sex and you -pointing at szayel- can go do something sciency" gin nodded in agreement, szayel in a huff took off his shirt and pants and threw up his arms in defeat

"Fine then threesome it is" an ever smiling gin grabbed one of szayels arms and yanked him towards them so that he was in between both men

"We decided you should be in the middle cos your oh so delicious pinky" gin licked his earlobe causing the scientist to shudder in delight. (onto the smex!-)

While gin nibbled on his earlobe he ran his hands up the espada's chest capturing his nipples, teasing them to attention while yylfordt pulled down Szayels boxers and ran his fingers uo the length of his dick making his gasp. The blonde ran his fingers down the underside and once he reached the tip he lightly grasped the member in his hands an began to stroke it lightly and slowly, slightly increasing the pace as he went. Gin was stroking the espada's entrance with his index finger, whilst entertaining his nipples as well. Szayel felt his need growing with his hardening member, as yylfordts talented and nimble fingers coaxed his length to an almost upright position.

"Ready for me pinky?" gin whispered into his ear earning a muffled moan from the espada who was being stimulated from both sides, as the blonde took his heat into his mouth whole szayel let a huge groan escape him at the feeling of being inside yylfordts warm wet mouth, his talented tongue teasing and entertaining him. Removing Szayel's dick from his mouth Yylfordt pulled up and captured the espada's lips in a kiss as gin entered the scientist from behind, causing him to moan loudly and thread his fingers through yylfordts blonde hair tugging at it.

Yylfordt spread his legs and positioned szayels hard member above his entrance, szayel raised an eyebrow at him questioningly

"Chill, i'll do all the work.." yylfordt was uke because he wanted to be, just because he was in a threesome that wasnt gonna change (yylfordts uke to everyone...cept d-roy but he's dead...)

Lowering himself down onto the espda's prominent member yylfordt moaned at the feeling of his dick filling him up, szayel groaned at the tight hot friction he was experiencing for the first time. As yylfordt succesfully buried szayel into himself, gin started hitting the espada's sweet spot with delibirately accurate force reducing szayel to shouting as his senses where overwhelmed from both sides. Yylfordt grabbed onto szayels shoulders and slammed himself down onto the scientist quicker and harder with each slam as szayel allowed his hands to thread through the arrancar's blonde hair panting heavily, gin had his hands around szayels waist thrusting into him and hitting his sweet spot over and over as the espada leaned his head back and rested it on gin's shoulder.

Szayels pants and moans grew in pace and volume as the heat, passion and stimulation pulled his release closer and the ecstasy drove him over the edge.

"Uuhnn...i'm...c...coming" he panted. Gin whispered into his ear

"Then come" his silky voice drove the espada even further over the edge as he moaned louder, and gin, sensing his imminent release, grunted and thrust harder into him at the same time grabbing yylfordt neglected member and stroking it deliberately causing the blonde to moan. Szayel shouted out as he released his seed deep into yylfordt, and at the feeling the blonde followed shooting his load all over the espada's chest. Hearing the other two shouting as they fully realised thier ecstasy gin was unable to hold it in any more and he too closely followed coming into Szayel.

Panting heavily the blonde slowly pulled himself out of szayel brushing his fair locks out of his face, as szayel collapsed backwards onto gins chest, who had also pulled out of him. Stroking his pink hair gently gin winked at yylfordt

"Hehe i think he oveloaded thanks for the good time blondie" yylfordt smiled at him pulling his clothes back on

"No problem, next time you're bored you know who to call" he smiled at him and left the room swiftly thinking it was a good way to waste time. Gin carried szayel into the shower in his lab and deposited him on the floor turning on the hot water, the water seemed to snap him out of his reverie as he stood up slightly slowly and wrapped his arms around gins shoulders resting his head on his back

"I think i prefer it when its just two of us" he murmured

"Hmmm? You seemed to be enjoying it" the silver haired deviant teased

"Shuddup natural response ok? I'm just saying" he was blushing quite feircely but gin was unable to see through the misty fog created by the hot water (and cos he never opens his eyes)

"Hmm ok as long as i still get to have fun..." gin chuckled.

Little did they know that thier fun would be derailed just like ulquiorra's in a single dumb mistake, made by...

* * *

><p><strong>erm what did you think? hehe i'm not great at lemons yet and i tried to write a threesome sorry bout that haha<strong>

**lemme just explain yylfordt's uke cos i say so lol i dont think he could top anyone really :P and also the whole brother thing, theyre arrancars what did you expect?**

**well onwards to the next chapter! i know there's another chapter! **

**oh yeah pls review! even if its to tell me off for being clumsy and burning myself XD  
><strong>


	10. Derailed

**the next chapter! its a lil short but i promise i'll update soon! :P**

* * *

><p><span>Derailed<span>

"Here kitty kitty kitty" grimmjow was wandering his room desperatley searching, ulquiorra would be seriously pissed if he found out he had lost his little kitty. He was already mad at the cat, his poor pet was in danger from his boyfreind he didnt know what he would do but was assuming the worst. At that exact moment ulquiorra shiffer walked in and glared at his boyfreind knowing something was up, I mean grimmjow was underneath the bed for aizen's sake. Turning around he placed a dazzling smile on his face and grabbed his boyfreind around the waist hoping to distract him

"Hey! nice of you to come and visit me, how 'bout a prize?" he grinned and nibbled on his ear making his intention clear, there was no way he was going to let the 4th know his kitty was roaming the halls of las noches. But unfortunatley for him ulquiorra ws far more intelligent and perceptive than he gave him credit for.

"You lost the cat didnt you?" grimmjow stared at him "And you were going to distract me with sex werent you?" still staring "You better find it before i do because i've had enough that trash it needs to be taken care of" and with that he swiflty detached grimmjows arms from his waist and left the room, that cat was beginning to become troublesome and he had a bad feeling about it.

As he roamed the halls seeking out the troublesome thing he passed a frantic nnoitora who, after spotting ulquiorra, grabbed his arm stopping him,

"What is it?" he sighed impateintley, the lanky arrancar was probably after a fight which is why he was surprised when he asked

"I can't find tesla! you seen him?" he sounded quite desperate which confused ulquiorra, he noticed his eye was roaming the hall ceaselessley

"Why are you so desperate to find your fraccion?" maybe szayel had been experimenting on him...that would exlain his strangeness

"Wha? Eh? Oh see i erm need him cos i got some stuff i don't wanna do see? And i thought i'd get him to do it but eh well i cant find him..." he trailed off having an excuse ready for an occasion just like this (i bet it was tesla's idea)

"Oh i see...No i havent seen him, it isnt my responsibility to look after your fraccion nor is it my fault if you lose him" he said simply and walked off to look for the damn cat. Nnoitora would have replied and called ulquiorra stuck up or something but he was busy running around looking for tesla, lately he had been taking the liberty to wander off whenever he felt like it. He needed to be taught a lesson grinning to himself he decided he wasnt going to let the blonde sleep tonight.

Franically he ran past grimmjow who was wearing a strained look in his face,

"He cant be serious! He isnt really gonna kill mr whiskrs is he? Damn!" he ran faster searching the shaded area's and cracks in the walls that he seemed to prefer. But there was no sight of the cat...

Unbeknownst to everyone though the kitten and tesla were both sitting under a large tree enjoying the peace and quiet. Tesla patted the cute little cat that had wandered over to him and crawled onto his lap, he was wondering whether or not master nnoitora would let him keep it, he made a note to ask him...

Grimmjow wasnt going to be happy...and by default niether was ulquiorra...and i'm pretty sure nnoitora wont be overwhelmed with joy.

* * *

><p><strong>whew review please!<strong>

**ulqui: for aizens sake why must you insist on your extremely unfunny a/n's?**

**me: waaaah! dont be mean to me ulqui! i'm letting you screw grimmi!**

**grimm: man did you have to make her cry? she burned her arm you know!**

**ulqui: and why do you care?**

**grimm: i want my kitty back...**

**nnoi: if tesla wants the cat tesla keeps the cat!**

**grimmi: wanna fight about it!**

**gin: I WANNA HAVE ANOTHER THREESOME!1**

**szay: no way! **

**me: CAKE FOR ALL! *munches cake***

**everyone else:...**


	11. Meow

**A/N: I am gonna be updating very frequently now because i'm back at uni and totally aliiive! on a side not i noticed grimmi is a lot like guunji in this fic :) love guunji****  
><strong>

* * *

><p><span>Meow<span>

Tesla was sitting under a shaded tree with a cat in his lap enjoying the peace and quiet, he was mentally preparing himself to get up and drag himself to the training grounds to look for his master. It wasn't as though he wanted to be away from him but he sometimes liked to have a moment to himself to enjoy the quiet. Nothing around Nnoitora was ever quiet. The cat had wondered over and Tesla had taken quite a liking to it, it was rare to find something so small and cute in Las Noches, actually thinking about it he probably guessed the cat had been making the strange noise that had been confusing everyone. He leaned back and closed his eyes for a moment but his peace was disturbed very abruptly.

"Tesla!"

"Kitty!"

"Trash!"

Tesla's eyes flew open as he saw Grimmjow, Ulquiorra and Nnoitora circling him, he was slightly alarmed and at the same time confused. The others looked at each other in alarm as well, Grimmjow ran in front of tesla and shielded him with his arms (well he was saving the cat but it looked like he was saving tesla)

"What the fuck are you doing?" Nnoitora growled at him "Move out of the damn way asshole! Telsa come on were leaving! what is that thing?" he shouted, pointing to the cat

"Hey! That is not a thing it's a kitty!" Grimmjow shouted back at him indignantly not even realising how weird he sounded, i mean kitty...really? As Nnoitora stared at Grimmjow like he had turned purple, Ulquiorra narrowed his eyes at his boyfriend

"Move, I'm getting rid of that thing whether you like it or not" Grimmjow's face fell

"But, but….kitty!" he whined

"Master Ulquiorra if you don't want it may i keep it?" tesla asked in hushed tones, he was extremely nervous being surrounded by three pissed espada's, not to mention he was afraid Grimmjow might hurt him,

"What?" Ulquiorra studied him for a while, thinking it over "as long as it isn't my problem" he replied, this was much better not only did he get rid of the cat he also managed to keep his hands clean,

"Huh?" Nnoitora scratched his head, "you wanna keep that thing?...eh why not?" shrugging his shoulders he motioned for tesla to follow him, he couldn't be bothered thinking about it, it was only a cat how much trouble could it really be?

The only one not happy with this arrangement was the blue-haired maniac who saw his precious kitty being taken away from him,

"Noooooo" Grimmjow snatched up the cat from a bewildered tesla and ran away laughing at them "suck that motherfuckers!" (o_O language grimmi!)

Sighing Ulquiorra shook his head and took off in pursuit, he could be so difficult sometimes, Tesla looked confused and then worried as Nnoitora put his hand on his shoulder and assured him

"Don't worry! I'll get your cat back for you!" and he sped off not letting tesla tell him he didn't really care that much... he was getting very uneasy, three espada fighting over a cat….what in Aizen's name was going to happen?

MEANWHILE:

Szayel had been experimenting since morning trying to find a way to track the strange noises, they had been getting less frequent as of late however he was curious as to what could be making that noise, just as he pondered this Gin waltzed in with a box full of beakers,

"Special delivery" he sang playfully, putting the box away "now pay me" he grinned stretching out his hand,

"Pay you?" Szayel raised his delicate eyebrows "I'm too busy to have sex right now, besides didn't we just do that in the morning?" he waved his arms at the shinigami exasperatedly, the man's sex drive was exhausting! (me=jealous)

"Aww but that was morning sex, this would be….mid-morning sex…." He closed in on the pink haired man, Szayel was forced backwards into the desk, and Gin placed his hands on it, trapping him. He leaned in closing the distance and just as their lips where about to touch…

*BOOM*

They heard shouting, crashes and the sound of rubble falling everywhere. Looking at each other for some sort of clue as to what was going on, Szayel shrugged his shoulders suggesting they go out and see what was going on.

Reaching outside they were blinded by a golden cero and a turquoise cero colliding creating an ever bigger explosion than the previous one.

"I'm gonna kill you Grimmjow! Hand over the cat!" Nnoitora screamed, he was in his release for brandishing his weapon, glaring at Grimmjow.

"No way kitty is mine! The sixth espada screamed hysterically at him, also in his release, baring his teeth.

"Stop this nonsense the both of you, lord Aizen will not be pleased" Ulquiorra stood slightly distanced from them, sword in hand ready to intervene.

Glancing around Szayel saw Tesla standing holding a cat in his arms watching nervously.

"What the fuck…." Szayel scratched his head at the bizarre scene while Gin watched on in curiosity.

Will las noches survive this battle? Will Ulquiorra release? Will there be more smex? Keep tuned….

* * *

><p><strong>No worries there probably will be more smex :)<strong>

**can i just say thanks so much for sticking with me through my first-lemon-crackfest-slow-updated fic it means a lot guys XD**


	12. Revelations

**A/N: Hey guys! *ducks behind cover* i have to apologise for the lack of updates, i had a lot of work to do (it almost killed me :O) and also i had no idea you guys were still reading, there seems to be something wrong with my ff, i haven't been notified of any reviews at all, so i thought no-one wanted to read, actually i was about to announce a hiatus till saffurru said she reviewed so i checked and it seems you guys are still with me**

**Thank you guys so much, i loves you *hugs* i'll update faster now! I'ts a promise! I swear on my bishies :)**

* * *

><p><span>Revelations<span>

"I'm gonna rip you to shreds!" the sixth Espada laughed maniacally baring his teeth at Nnoitora, and taking up a fighting stance.

"You think you can beat me? Yeah right! I'm the strongest!" the tall Arrancar replied confidently brandishing his weapons. They charged at each other suddenly, startling the bystanders, and prompting Ulquiorra to actually pay attention. Just as they clashed in the middle of the battlefield an overbearing spiritual pressure leaked through, heavy and dark, and a yelp of terror was heard. As the smoke cleared it was obvious to everyone watching the fight that both Nnoitora and Grimmjow where not there anymore, they searched around the area with their eyes in confusion until Tesla suddenly yelled

"Up there!" pointing upwards.

They had been grabbed and hauled upwards before they could land their respective blows by Ulquiorra who burst through the barrier and escaped to the higher level. (I fail cos I forgot what it was called :O)

"Hmm well that's over, I'm going back" Szayel had turned on his heel to leave but was suddenly grabbed under the waist and forcibly taken to where the action was by Gin, who also grabbed a bewildered Tesla. Soon enough all six of them where on the upper level of Hueco Mundo.

"Bind Murcielago" all of them stared open mouthed at the 4th as stood in his released from, the slightest hint of irritation betrayed on his immaculate passive face. "I will not allow the both of you to destroy Las Noches, you will cause lord Aizen unnecessary trouble"

"Gin we should really leave! This looks like it could get bad….and I think he –pointing at Tesla- is about to crap himself" Szayel appealed to Gin who had simply dragged every-one to the fight, Tesla was quite visibly shaking from fear and anxiety, his eyes darting from his master to the other 2 Espada.

"C'mon Ulquiorra this doesn't have anything to do with you, just let me kick Grimmjow's ass a little bit, take the cat and I'll be on my way" he flashed a toothy grin at the 4th who sighed wearily,

"I'm afraid I can't let you do that, the matter of the that _thing_.."

"He isn't a thing! Mr Whiskers!" Grimmjow interrupted angrily, pouting at his boyfriend who simply shook his head and sighed again

"As I was saying, that matter will be discussed in a civilised manner, furthermore I cannot allow you to hurt that imbecile, unfortunately"

"Eh?" Nnoitora scratched his head in confusion, his expression was mirrored in Szayel, Tesla and Grimmjow's faces but Gin smirked at the pale Espada and sang out questioningly

"Hmmm? Why would that be Ulquiorra?" the 4th looked from Gin to Grimmjow to Nnoitora and then replied to nobody in particular

"Because he's mine and I'm the only one allowed to hurt him" he stated it simply without any trouble, but if you had sharp enough eyes you would have been able to tell that there was the trace of a blush on his pale cheeks.

"Whaaa?" Nnoitora's eye bulged in its socket as he stared at Ulquiorra incredulously, Szayel's face went red from thinking about the implications of the statement (because he's a perv) while Gin simply laughed hysterically at Ulquiorra's avoidant gaze and Grimmjow's bright red face.

"Master Nnoitora?" Tesla turned all attention to him –for which both Ulquiorra and Grimmjow were infinitely grateful- and in all his innocence he attempted to clear the situation by saying out loud "Does that mean that Masters Ulquiorra and Grimmjow like each other in _that _way?" again the same sequence of events was repeated by everyone present.

"Damn Tesla you're fun" Gin managed to squeeze out between laughs. Tesla however was still trying to grip the situation,

"Then that means they're like us right?"

….

…..

…..

….

"WHAT?" all the Espada and Gin shouted simultaneously glancing from a bewildered Tesla and Nnoitora whose facial expression resembled that of a man who couldn't believe what had just happened.

* * *

><p><strong>what did you think? was it ok? i now have microsoft word working again! woohoo so hopefully the capitalisation is better now (i was stuck with word pad before)<strong>

**Next chapter coming soon! If you have any request please feel free! I'll be checking the reviews manually from now on i guess XP**


	13. Fallout

**A/N: Hey! this was meant to be up two days ago but my internet spazzed, so yeah you have bt to blame for that! this chap's a little boring but i will write another lemon!...somewhere...somehow...**

* * *

><p><span>Fallout<span>

There was utter silence as the Espada and Gin soaked the newly revealed information into their brains. I mean Grimmjow and Ulquiorra had been acting a little strange lately and it wasn't entirely unbelievable that they would end up in that sort of relationship, in fact unbeknownst to them Gin had set up a betting ring on how, when and if they would get together. But Nnoitora, the crazy psycho who was only concerned with killing and maiming, the fact that he actually didn't want to kill someone took some time to get used to.

"Ho~ who knew Tesla's persistence would come to fruition" Gin smiled naughtily at the tall Arrancar wagging his finger, "Looks like there may be something up with Hueco Mundo, hmmm its probably because of the lack of females…" he mused to himself as Nnoitora turned bright red and struggled to get words out of his, at this point, ironically large mouth. Szayel however had turned beet red and was sweating, what if Gin decided to spill the beans? They would all surely be shocked to silence, they would never look at him the same again! What could he do?

"I have an experiment to do! BYE!" he attempted to run away but Gin grabbed his collar mischievously

"You don't want them to know~" he sang, Szayel went pale,

"Oh we already know Szayel's more of a fairy than Luppi" Grimmjow shrugged.

….

….

….

"WHAT? WHAT DID YOU SAY BASTARD?" Szayel attempted to launch himself at the overgrown kitty, he could at least be a little surprised! I mean it's not like he had always been this way, ok so he happened to admire Ulquiorra's hair a little and maybe he thought some of the male Arrancar where slightly attractive but that didn't mean they had to assume…..

Szayel slapped himself. Even in his own thoughts he couldn't deny it.

While he sulked in his emo corner Ulquiorra, who had better things to do, decided to wrap up the matter,

"Well seeing as we all have certain…..ahem….secrets perhaps we should agree upon helping each other keep them, in exchange we will not be exposed" the albeit monotonous voice of reason spoke out.

"F…fine..don'…care…mm" Nnoitora barley managed to mumble these few lines, but Ulquiorra accepted them regardless he wanted to go back to his room and sleep of the increasing headache troubling him.

"Ok! All decided then!" Grimmjow cheered happily and attempted to use the momentary change in subject to sneak away with the cat, Tesla was staring at his arms confused as to how he had managed to grab the kitty from him (never underestimate grimmi when it comes to kitties lol)

"Stop right there" Nnoitora threatened the blue haired Espada but Grimmjow chose to ignore it….well until

"Cero" the vicinity surrounding Grimmjow was blasted to bits, he jumped 3 feet in the air and slowly turned around to face his disgruntled boyfriend, sheepishly he started to laugh nnervously as though hoping to brush off his fux pas as a joke but Ulquiorra was having none of it,

"Put it down" he motioned with his hand

"Buuuuut" Grimmjow tried to use his kitty eyes? (well he isn't a puppy :S)

"Down" repeated the 4th

"Ah come come, Ulquiorra how about this" Gin waved his hands "we can all take turns with the cat right~" this prompted Szayel to snap out of his reverie

"EEEEH?" Szayel stared at Gin "I don't want a filthy cat!" He inched a little closer to Gin after seeing Grimmjow's enraged look, the guy was hissing at him for Aizen's sake!

"it'll be fun!" Gin encouraged the scientist, and he looked less than convinced Gin came in closer and whispered something in his ear that caused him to go bright red, then deathly pale.

"fine we'll take the damn thing"

"I got first dibs!" Grimmjow shouted gleefully picking up the cat and prancing away.

Nnoitora was comforting Tesla, who was still protesting that he didn't care much about keeping the cat but Nnoitora was STILL not listening (*facepalm*)

Szayel was running away from Gin who had that creepy smile on his face…eh….well he had a CREEPIER smile on his face.

Ulquiorra sighed heavily, this was why he didn't like to hang out with the other Espada, he also despaired in the fact that he probably wasn't going to get any rest now that Grimmjow had that damned cat again.

* * *

><p><strong>Well drop me a review lovies! I don't know who i should put in the next chapter...i wanna make it grimmulqui cos it'd be fecking hilarious BUT i also want nnoi to pound tesla till he limps...so...choose for me?<strong>


	14. Escape

**A/N: Guess who's back? back again? crazy's back! hahah ok i'll stop...**

**I'M BACK MY LOVELIES!**

**I'm so very sorry for being gone for so long. Also i never did get any of my stuff back but i've made you guys wait long enough so voila! **

**And you can look forward to a chapter a day because have holidays and an immense amount of repressed imagination in my head.**

**read on~~**

* * *

><p><span>Escape<span>

Trudging back to his room, for the first time ulquiorra shiffer _hoped_ for something. He hoped against all logic and reason that Grimmjow wasn't following him...but of course he was. Gleefully humming, pet in tow with a grin on his face that resembled more of a malicious thought, since it was Grimmjow.

Rubbing his temples in vain, the fourth stopped abruptly and turned on his heel, stopping the sixth in his tracks.

"Do. Not. Follow. Me." he dictated, enunciating each syllable in order to make it clear he had no patience for him at this moment, or for the next thousand of moments.

"But..."

"No." he held a pale finger up, narrowing his eyes.

"I was just gonna..."

"NO!" the force behind the word caused Grimmjow to be somewhat taken aback, blinking, he shrugged and backed off.

"Fine, geez don't get so pissy with me" he waved himself out of the hallway and petted his cat. "He's so not getting laid..."

But as we all know Grimmjow isn't one for great patience when it comes to abstaining from sex, in fact he lasted all of 2 hours...

But more on that encounter later.

In the 5th espada's quarters said espada was...coddling would be the most appropriate word but since it was that fifth it was a more violent form of the action.

Nnoitora was simultaneously crushing tesla in a hug and vocalising strange and terrible ways to punish the others, for knowing his secret, paying special attention to Grimmjow for taking away the cat.

"Um...M...Master Nnoito...ra..." Tesla choked out, snapping Nnoitora's attention towards him and mercifully releasing him from the crushing embrace.

"Yeah?"

"Um...well...I...I'm fine really, i don't care that much...a...about the cat that is...i...i mean...what i meant to say was...uhhh..."

Nnoitora studied the blonde carefully and decided to end his nonsensically nervous ramblings with a swift kiss. Letting his serpentine tongue reduce the blonde to passionate moans, flushed skin and gripping hands, he manouvered them towards the bed, intentions clear.

Running a large hand under tesla's uniform he explored the smooth skin that met him, caressing his body and tearing at his clothing. Freeing his fraccion of his shirt, he studied tesla's breathless face. Panting, flushed red, eye clouded with lust Tesla tipped his head back and moaned as Nnoitora ran his tongue down the blonde's lean and taut body. Each lick, nip and bite causing him to tense his body, nerves on the edge, his entire body filling with desire.

Tesla let out a groan of desire against his master's neck, tangling his hands in the noir tresses flowing freely. Grinding his pelvis against the body he felt above him, feeling their body heat mingling, their breath mixing in the minute space between them it caused an electric spark of excitement in the blonde, as he felt the chemical reactions lingering between them, taunting him, teasing him.

He needed the space between them to disappear, he needed that mingled body heat surrounding him, their breaths mixing to the extent that they became one entity. Vocalising his need, he ran a hand down his master's vast scarred back, the other gripping the back of the fifth's neck.

Their clothing lay crumpled in a heap on the floor, discarded as an obstruction and a distraction. Elongated fingers running up the inside of the blonde's leg caused him to gasp in anticipation, and then groan in a mixture of pain and pleasure as he was filled with his master's immense heat.

Subtle nibbles down his neck and caresses on his skin all driving him wild, he wrapped his legs around his master's waist pulling them closer nipping at the espada's neck, holding their bodies as close together as he could. Relishing in the heat, the passion, the sheer pleasure and ecstasy that he felt.

Tesla groaned for more, and was indulged. In this situation the roles found a way of reversing themselves. The master became the servant, following every order, beg and moan. It was worth it from the reaction given to him by Tesla, the breathy pants, the loud melodious moans, the fierce orders that turned Nnoitora on to the point of insanity. Seeing his servant deviate from his usual silent and compliant self made the espada even more willing to follow orders. Experiencing another side of each other was something that fueled their desire greater than lust ever could.

Increasing his pace and the force behind his thrusts at the blonde's shouts, Nnoitora took in the sweet scent of the younger man beneath him, and then let out a startled moan as Tesla bit into his collarbone, and sucked on the spot. It was the first time that tesla had lost himself in the feelings enough to actually mark his master and the espada took this as a positive sign and ploughed deeper, hitting the spot the made Tesla scream in ecstasy, arching his head backwards, running one leg up Nnoitora's side as his chest heaved against the others.

Gasping out that he was nearing his peak, the blonde urged on the raven haired man with ferocity, determined to get more, to feel more, never in his existence had he felt so greedy, but it wasn't about want anymore it was about need. He needed it, more, faster, harder. He sent these thoughts to the other, through movement, words and the burning desire that Nnoitora felt coming through his skin.

Their flushed bodies meshed together, in a frantic gasping and moaning mess. The imminent release only fueling their hunger to get as much as they could before the end. Harder and faster, frantic and needy, their bodies collided in a tangle of limbs and a mixture of sweat, body heat and desire.

One fluid motion. One simple action. One movement, carried both into an ethereal ecstasitic dream, where they became one, they started and ended with each other. They were no longer separated by that space.

But as soon as it had happened, it was over.

They were rudely awakened from the dream, the dull ache in their spent bodies setting in. Rolling so he was in a more comfortable position Nnoitora held Tesla to his chest and the blonde shook with exertion.

Looking up to the ceiling he continued his uncharacteristic behavior and smiled at the warmth of the smaller body in his arms. The companionship eliminating the isolated cold world he kept himself in. Perhaps he needed Tesla but he wouldn't admit it to himself yet. He needed time to adjust. His reality contrasted greatly to this moment but that was what made it possible. It was what made it sweeter, it was his fantastical escape, and Tesla was his beautiful distraction in this macabre circus that Aizen called an army.

"Ma...master?" Tesla peeked up at the espada, blushing fiercely

"Hn? What is it?"

"Umm...I...err..." his eye darted back and forth unable to vocalise his thought. All his previous bravado and force was gone. Nnoitora sensed this though, and in his oh so elegant way grabbed Tesla's hands and held them above his head.

"One more time?" he smirked at his fraccion, who blushed wildly but didn't deny it.

Once more they delved into their escape. And again. And again. And again.

In fact they 'escaped' so much and so often that the next day Tesla could barely walk. I mean it wasn't as though he didn't enjoy it, in fact he loved it but...

Nnoitora could never control himself, and the aftermath was always a limping Tesla...

"Haah...my waist...unn" he rubbed his waist and went on limping down the corridor.

* * *

><p><strong>:D<strong>

**:)**

**:)?**

**:O**

**i absolutely have no idea how it turned out like that...**

**do you guys like it? I'm not quite sure what happened all i know is when i proof read it i scared myself a little.**

**Reviews please dear~**

**GinXSzayel next chapter with grimmulqui thrown in at the end :)**

**hey grimmjow is real horny, i've made him wait for long enough haven't i?**


	15. Bite Me

**A/N next chapter! I know i promised an upload every day, but i should have mentioned i'm a crazy insomniac so the upload times are likely to be insane~**

**D: sorry!**

**this chapter was brought to you by SHINee and my fondness for taemin and his dance moves :)**

* * *

><p><span>Bite me<span>

"G...Gin!" Szayel pushed the silver haired man away from his face, attempting to free himself of the wandering hands.

"C'mon stop struggling" Gin teased, pulling at the scientists pants and laughing the entire time.

"No! Lord Aizen asked me for the report hours ago! Are you trying to kill me?" Szayel had already gotten himself into trouble with Aizen by opening his big mouth and suggesting backups in case the original plan failed. Boy had that been a mistake. If he failed to deliver this report the scientist was sure he would end up being fed to yami.

"oh~ho do you want me to make good on my earlier threat?" he smiled, delving his hands into szayel's uniform.

"Nn...ah...idiot..." the espada couldn't keep his moans in as the dextrous fingers of the other man expertly explored his skin. Leaving a wet trail down his neck, he made his way to junctions where his neck and collarbone met, sucking on the soft skin he was presented there. Taking the scientists appreciative moans as a 'go' sign he removed the espada's shirt with a flourish and twirled him around to explore his mouth.

Szayel was too far gone to remember why had been refusing, so he lifted his waist and sat himself on the desk that was now behind him, pulling Gin closer to him. Running a leg up the other man's side he ran his hands down the silver haired mans broad back, relishing the friction he was creating with the lower half of their bodies.

"Ahh...Hurry.." he panted out, with his hands fumbling with the others pants.

"My, my you're so impatient..." placing one hand around the espada's waist and the other on the desk, he thrust into the scientist eliciting a sweet groan. Moving with expert precision, he increased the force with each thrust, making the pink haired man scream in delight.

"Ohh...Bite me!" gin's eyes flew open, he had never been requested to do _that _before...but of course he would oblige. Biting down on the soft skin on the scientists neck, he went downwards, leaving bite marks in his wake.

Szayel screamed as Gin simultaneously hit his sweet spot and bit down on a sensitive spot on his body. The papers on the desk fell everywhere, desk rocking with the force. With a scream of pleasure, Szayel knocked over a beaker as he reached his climax.

Panting heavily, he collected himself. He was fairly groggy but the dull pain was apparent in his waist.

"How 'bout one more round?" Gin smirked

"No way!" Szayel threw a book at him.

The next hour was spent speed writing a report to save his life and dissuading Gin from another round of office sex. How did he get himself into these situations? The scientist made a mental note to perfect invisibility. It could come in very handy.

Elsewhere in Hueco Mundo

After being rejected by Ulquiorra, Grimmjow found himself wandering around showing his kitty new dents he had made in the fortress. He found himself wondering whether he should go terrorise some fraccion or not when a small meow and clawing at his chest grabbed his attention. The cat rubbed its head against the espada's chest and patted him with its paws.

"What's up? You hungry?" he stroked the kitty affectionately, well it was decided then, feeding time it is. "Wait...what do cats eat...fraccion? " he arched an eyebrow looking down at his pet, who gave him back an equally curious expression. "Er...I'll ask Ulquiorra" he went off back to the fourth espada's room having already forgotten that he was told to stay away.

Fresh from his shower the fourth espada exited his bathroom, but felt a familiar presence in the room, eye twitching in annoyance he went to 'deal' with his boyfriend. Grimmjow was sitting on the bed watching curiously as the cat chewed through a book, upon seeing this ulquiorra's spirit energy flared.

"What is that thing doing to my possessions?" his arctic tone warned Grimmjow his pet was in dire danger.

"Erm...i'll get you another one! Promise ok?" he attempted to calm down the fourth, to no avail

"And what are you doing here? I told you not to follow me" he glared at him.

"Eh? You did...when?" Grimmjow tried to recall when that conversation had occurred when he noticed a drop of water travelling down ulquiorra's body, leaving a wet trail of temptation behind. Glistening pale skin beckoning him towards it.

"Ow! What the hell?" ulquiorra cried out in surprise as Grimmjow sunk his teeth into the side of his body. "Did you just bite me?" ulquiorra was astounded, how had it gone from him telling off the sixth, to being bitten by him?

"Ulquiorra..." Grimmjow snarled his name, teeth grazing the pale neck, making the fourth shudder. "I'm hungry..."

"Ah...what does that have to do with me?" ulquiorra gasped as Grimmjow ran his hands down his body, and licked and nipped away at his neck.

"Can i eat you?" Grimmjow smirked, throwing the fourth into the bed and tangling their limbs, hands running everywhere. Ulquiorra however was having none of it and suddenly pushed Grimmjow, rolling them around so he was on top. Leaning in slowly, he lowered his lips to grimmjow's ear and bit down.

"Only if i get fed too..."

Needless to say the cat wandered off and found itself something to eat by itself. It had learned that his master was as unreliable as he was insatiable. He wandered how the pale one his master seemed fond off put up with it...

* * *

><p><strong>I'm sorry no grimmulqui sex :( but i felt like it worked better this way...no? <strong>

**And sorry if the end of szayel's sex scene seemed too abrupt, i had no idea how to end it...sorry i ran out of sugar...**

**As always read and review please~ **


	16. Nnoitora and his big mouth

**A/N ok i know this was meant to be up a while ago, i'm sorry! *bows* the next one is in production right now i swear!**

**Also nnoitora swears so bad language warning! (although to me it's pretty tame lol)**

* * *

><p><span>Nnoitora and his big mouth<span>

The espada had been gathered for yet another, what most of them considered, tedious meeting. Although some, like Grimmjow, not knowing the meaning of the word 'tedious' very eloquently referred to them as 'bullshit'.

Today Szayel had all his freaky little toys and weird looking potions laid out, excitedly polishing a beaker and jumping up and down, it was obvious they were in for another 'demonstration'.

"So, what have you prepared for me today?" Aizen lounged in one of his many, many thrones drinking tea.

"I've finally perfected 'the nightmare' potion" Szayel put emphasis on the name of it, beaming as he showed off his dark purple bubbling concoction.

Aizen studied the potion while Nnoitora, Grimmjow and yami snorted with laughter.

"How is giving the soul reapers bad dreams useful you pink fluffy dumbass? Can't you invent a bomb or some shit like that, y'know something that makes 'em go 'boom!' and blow up into little pieces" Nnoitora shouted at the indignant scientist, illustrating his idea with the movement of his hands.

"A small dose will turn them insane! It's a brilliant potion you Neanderthal!" Szayel spat at the tall espada pouting. Withdrawing a syringe from his somewhat feminine box, he filled it and held it upright grinning at Nnoitora.

"Pfft you think that stinking needle can pierce my hierro?" he slapped his arm for emphasis.

"Actually..." Szayel trailed off and looked to the entrance where tesla entered looking very nervous.

"Aw shit" Grimmjow laughed, this was gonna get real interesting, real quick.

"If you would tesla" Szayel motioned for the arrancar, the blonde made his way over cautiously but was startled by a cero that blasted a few inches in front of him blocking the way.

All eyes turned to Nnoitora who was glaring at Szayel with venom. He left his seat and went to tesla's side, placing a hand on his shoulder he addressed the scientist.

"Try your shit on someone else ok freaky? Tesla's off limits, let's go tesla." He hoisted the blonde over his shoulder causing him to blush and protest.

"Hey he's a test subject! Lord Aizen!" Szayel whined to the leader, who looked bored. Waving his hand noncommittally he asked Nnoitora

"Just let him be experimented on, why the fuss? I'll make you a new fraccion" he sighed.

"Cos tesla's special ok? Nobody touches him but me got it?" he shouted at the room and left. Later he would realize what he just revealed but for now he had no idea. Aizen just watched him leave and shrugged his shoulders.

"Find a new test subject, test the serum and report the results when you're done" he told the scientist and walked off muttering about 'a waste of time'

"Hey..." harribel spoke up after a considerable amount of time had passed "did Nnoitora just say he touched his fraccion?" she looked at the others, confounded. No-one contributed to this but opted instead to leave awkwardly. Soon enough though the espada, as they always did, shared the contents of the meeting with their fraccion, who in turn spread the fact that Nnoitora 'touched' tesla to every other espada they could find.

Within a few hours the entire realm of Hueco Mundo knew Nnoitora was partial to pounding tesla in his spare time. Tesla found himself gaining many sympathies and condolences for no apparent reason which confused him greatly.

Szayel was now worried that Nnoitora would blame him for all this and had asked gin to close off all passages to his quarters from Nnoitora's. Of course gin used this to his own advantage as well.

* * *

><p><strong>this was pretty short, and no sex or kitty D: <strong>

**i'm sorry!**

**the story is almost finished i think...*sigh* this is utter crack don't even know how i came up with these ideas :O **


	17. The plan

**A/N: First of all i want to thank all my lovely readers, the amazing people who have waited for my idiotic ass and my awesome reviewers. I love you guys, thanks for sticking with me and my crack.**

**This is the end. The last chapter. I have had immense fun writing this. I may occasionally do one-shots based off this but for now it's farewell.**

* * *

><p><span>The plan<span>

The cat was at it again.

Ulquiorra was beginning to actually feel hatred for the creature. Even though they had agreed upon a rota for the animal, it always seemed to end up with Grimmjow. And that always ended up driving ulquiorra insane. They wrecked his room, ruined his clothes and ripped up his bed sheets. And that wasn't even because of the 'activities' he did with Grimmjow but more often it was a result of Grimmjow 'playing' with the cat.

"How many times do you intend to destroy my room?" ulquiorra narrowed his eyes

"We were just playing" Grimmjow pouted at his boyfriend

"What you call 'playing' I call 'destroying my room and wrecking my possessions' idiot" he replied coldly

"That's kinda long ain't it?" Grimmjow grinned at him, and then jumped out of the way of an oncoming cero.

"I'm giving that 'thing' away before it causes me anymore trouble!" ulquiorra picked up the cat and used sonido to clear the room before Grimmjow could try to stop him.

Grimmjow, shocked and pissed at what was going on, took a minute to realise where ulquiorra had gone and then set upon chasing him.

"Ulquiorra get back here! My kitty!" he shouted after the fourth espada who paid no heed to him. He had no idea where he was going or where he was going to deposit the 'creature'. He briefly thought about giving it to nnoitora's fraccion but then remembered he would probably have to go the tall espada's quarters and he had a pretty good idea what happened there. Shaking the thought from his mind he thought about gin.

But he didn't like gin. So that was out.

Szayel. But Szayel was creepy. So that was out too.

What to do? Suddenly a vicious idea struck him. It was harsh but he was the fourth espada in lord Aizen's unstoppable army. He had to be harsh.

Changing direction he went off into the wide hall. It was where all the arrancar below espada level gathered. There was rarely an espada there unless they were looking for a fraccion or in Nnoitora's case a target.

"Kyaaa! Look it's the fourth!" some of the female arrancar spotted him first, coolly striding into the middle of the hall with a little ball of fur tucked under his arm.

"Ulquiorra!" Grimmjow shouted at him, skidding to a halt. He completely ignored the arrancar surrounding them, who were very curious as to why there were two high ranking espada there, not to mention why Grimmjow and ulquiorra weren't trading insults and let's not forget the bizarre fact that ulquiorra was holding a cat...

"I promise I won't make a mess give him back!" Grimmjow whined at ulquiorra, arms outstretched for his pet.

"No I will release it here and it can live with the rest of the trash." Well they had seen that one coming, but why were they being so nice to each other? It was unnerving.

"It isn't trash!"

"Yes it is..."

"Nu-uh"

"Grimmjow..."

"What?"

"We're not doing that"

"What the hell you talking about? You started it..." he pouted, arms folded. The arrancar thought maybe their brains were melting, or Szayel had slipped something in their food, or maybe Aizen was making them all hallucinate? There was something wrong with this picture.

"You can barley take care of yourself, how do expect to take care of this" he motioned to the cat.

"But I don't have to take care of myself, you do that for me" he winked at ulquiorra who rolled his eyes. Honestly that boyfriend of his, flirting whenever he could.

"You're an idiot."

"An idiot that takes care of you" grimmjow's bravado increased as he grinned like a dummy.

"You do not take care of me." Ulquiorra sounded incredulous, he took care of himself perfectly well, what was he talking about?

"Oh really?" Grimmjow went closer "but you see I kinda do" he reached ulquiorra "or are you just being shy?" he practically purred at the fourth causing him to turn his head away from the other man. However this gave Grimmjow the opportunity to whisper something seductive into his ear.

Spluttering, to the utter astonishment of the arrancar, ulquiorra backed away dropping the cat which landed lithely on its paws.

"You insufferable..." ulquiorra started his insult but was quickly cut off as Grimmjow shut him up, by planting one on him.

In front of everyone.

He stuck his damn tongue on for good measure too.

Ulquiorra was going to murder him.

After the kiss.

But his will to murder the blue haired espada waned significantly by the end of the kiss, because no matter how much he pissed him off, damn was he a good kisser!

"How 'bout we take this back to yours? Unless you want an audience that is" Grimmjow wiggled his eyebrows at ulquiorra. The cat came up and cuddled against ulquiorra's leg and the pale man had to admit it was quite adorable. It reminded him somewhat of Grimmjow.

Ulquiorra facepalmed.

"Eh...ulquiorra?" Grimmjow looked slightly concerned considering no-one could touch ulquiorra in a fight but he had just slapped himself in the face.

"Of course" the fourth shook his head mumbling

"Eh? What is it?" Grimmjow scratched his head.

"The cat..."ulquiorra pointed at it "it's exactly like you, that's why I didn't like it at first."

"Huh?" Grimmjow wasn't sure if that was an insult or a compliment.

"Now I see, I just have to train it...I mean him." Ulquiorra picked up the cat and tugged grimmjow's sleeve. "Are you not coming?" he said, his voice low and husky, sending a shiver up grimmjow's spine.

"Hell yeah" he grinned and turned to follow,

"WAIT!" everyone, including the two espada turned to face a red headed arrancar female who was ogling them. "Are you guys doing each other?" she looked from one to the other.

"Yeah"

"Yes"

They answered simultaneously. The rest of the arrancar were astounded, shocked, stunned and some of them utterly pleased. Hey, just because they were soulless monsters that fed on innocent souls it didn't mean they didn't appreciate sexy guys making out with each other.

"Wait!" she shouted at them again. Ulquiorra sighed and rubbed his eyes, irritated, Grimmjow stared at her and spat

"What is it? Let us leave already for aizen's sake..."

"Who's seme?" she tilted her head

"Huh?" Grimmjow looked at her processing the question "what does 'seme' mean?" he asked her, genuinely interested. Shaking her head exasperatedly she explained

"You know, who tops? Seme is the one that tops, uke is the one that bottoms, duh" she stared at them "so?" she demanded.

Sighing loudly, ulquiorra turned around and addressed the masses.

"We are in a relationship, and yes it is 'that' type of relationship, it is none of your business how it came to be or how it is progressing. He is the 'seme' as you put it and I am 'uke' because that is what we agreed upon. Any further discussion of this in my presence and I shall obliterate you and feed your dust to the others. Understood?" he glared at them all, daring them to say something. They nodded their heads vigorously avoiding his gaze. He grabbed grimmjow's hand and dragged him out of the room.

"They're gonna do it" the red headed arrancar clasped her hands together, drool leaving her mouth. "So freaking hot!"

Needless to say this information spread faster than the arrancar's sonido. By the end of the day everyone in Hueco Mundo knew about Grimmjow and ulquiorra. The reactions ranged from 'aha! I knew it!' to 'wtf?' to 'sooo hot!' and occasionally fainting or anger. Hey the guys were pretty hot and a lot of people had had their eye on ulquiorra in particular. But by the end of the day both espada concerned didn't care at all...mostly because they were getting laid...

In the heat of their 'activities' neither one noticed the cat wander off from its place in the bathroom. (Ulquiorra may have accepted the pet, but that didn't mean he wanted it to watch them! He was not an animal.)

The cat had wandered into a throne room and jumped up onto aizen's lap. The man with a huge god complex (get your minds out of the gutter) simply stroked the cat and smiled that 'I just owned your ass bitch' smile.

"Now they won't try and kill each other because they will be too preoccupied and their strengthened bond will make them more eager to serve me, because I am the one who brought them all together. And then my army will be victorious!" he continued to stroke the cat he had so magnificently used to execute his perfect plan.

He was so damn brilliant.

"Just as planned fluffles."

* * *

><p><strong>haha oh dear god, what's wrong with me? i just had to end it like that, i'm sorry. <strong>

**Well please drop me a review or something, lemme know how much i let you guys down :(**

**Sayonara and bye bye till next time!**

***hands out cookies***


End file.
